Las aventuras de un híbrido y su esposa extraterrestre
by Biocry
Summary: Yukki Rito era alguien muy "común" para ser problemático o misterioso, sin embargo, el caos y los descubrimientos que notará harán de su aventura, algo de lo más descabellado. Acompañalo a él y a su esposa en una gran aventura.
1. Chapter 1

_Yuuki Rito... Ese es el nombre de otro de los protagonistas de este universo tan loco que estoy creando._

 _Su vida no es destacable. Vivía de una buena y amada familia. Con grandes amigos. Prolijo en sus estudios._ _Era una vida, "perfecta", por así decirlo._

 _O así era hasta que una noche en la bañera cambiaría todo repentinamente._

 _..._

 _La temperatura estaba perfecta. Sus pensamientos, claros. Nada podía arruinar su paz._

 _Miró hacía abajo, encontrándose con una burbujeante fuga de aire._

\- ¿Qué... ? -

 _No pudo continuar cuando notó que una gran explosión apareció en el agua._

\- ¡¿QUÉ MIE... Rda? -

 _Frente a él tenía a una bella muchacha de cabellera rosa, desnuda._

 _Parpadeó 2 veces para comprender que pasó._

\- ¡Escape exitoso Peke! -

 _La señaló temblando y habló._

\- ¿Q-Q-Quién eres tú? -

\- ¿Yo? Soy Lala. Provengo del planeta Deviluke -

 _Tragó profundo y suspiró._

~ Cálmate Rito. Esto es solo un sueño. Recuerda las clases de Biología, los jóvenes tienden a tener sueños eróticos dependiendo de su estado de excitación ~

\- Por favor. Siéntate, no me puedo tranquilizar estando desnuda frente a mí. Por lo que dices ¿Eres un extraterrestre? -

~ Eso es. Si bajas tu excitación, despertarás ~

\- Exactamente. Mí cola lo demuestra -

 _Ella tenía colgando algo desde atrás. Una especie de cola, con una punta en forma de corazón._

 _Se sonrojó terriblemente._

~ ¡ASI JAMÁS DESPERTARÉ! ~

\- S-S-Si. Entonces ¿Por qué apareciste en mí baño? -

\- Ah. Es por qué usé mí "Pyon-Pyon War°~Kun" Hecho por mí... -

 _Mostró una especie de pulsera de diseño bastante simple._

\- ... Como no puedo específicar mí destino. Esto terminó derivando a un lugar cercano a mí nave, luego de huir -

 _Abrió los ojos sorprendido._

\- ¿Desde tu nave? ¿Por qué? -

\- Estoy siendo perseguida. Pensé que estaría a salvo en la tierra, pero vienen a por mí... -

\- ¡Lala-sama! -

\- ¡Peke! -

 _Una especie de enano blanco con ojos de espiral se lanzó en brazos de la pelirosada. Este parecía haber entrado desde la pequeña ventilación._

\- Me alegra que se encuentre bien... ¿Y ese aburrido terrícola? -

\- ¡A QUIEN LE DICES ABURRIDO, PEDAZO DE PORQUERÍA! -

\- Por cierto ¿Como te llamas? -

\- Oh. Rito... Yuuki Rito -

\- Bueno. Te esperamos arriba, el calor me está agobiando -

 _Tomando una toalla, la muchacha y el enano desaparecieron por la puerta._

 _Parpadeó 2 veces y no dudó en levantarse, cambiarse, y correr. Se juntó con ella, antes de cruzar el comedor, y le hizo un gesto de que hiciera silencio._ _Mikan, su hermana, estaba leyendo una novela ahí._

 _Subió 2 dedos señalando las escaleras, luego hizo un gesto de caminar con estos._

 _Asintió y subió primera, luego continuó Rito, quien vigilaba a sus espaldas._

 _Ambos entraron y se encerraron en la habitación. Ella se sentó en la cama y el se acostó contra la puerta._

\- Él es Peke, es un polivalente traje robot que he hecho -

 _Quiso comenzar por lo simple. Sorprendiendolo._

\- ¿Eres inventora? -

 _Ahora su contraria se sorprendió por su repentina emoción._

\- Si. Algo apasionada, pero eso es todo... -

\- ¡Increíble! -

 _Estaba avergonzada, sorprendida, emocionada. Jamás nadie había notado sus proyectos y se había fijado en ellos._

\- ¿Entonces Peke es un traje? ¿Podrías hacerme una demostración? -

 _Se sorprendió. Sentía mucha emoción._

\- ¿T-Tu quieres que te muestre mis proyectos? -

 _Estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos_ , _después de un brillo, ella estaba con ropa._

 _Él solo se acercó y la abrazó._ _Había comprendido que ocurría._

\- Fue la mejor demostración que he visto... -

 _Ella sólo continuaba llorando. Pero ahora era con una sonrisa._

\- Gracias... -

 _Se separó un poco para mirarlo, sonriéndole._

 _Este limpió sus lágrimas y le devolvió la sonrisa._

\- Supongo que nadie se fija en tú trabajo... -

\- Nadie, no. Tu si lo hacés... -

 _Se sonrojó, se sentó a su lado, y acomodó de frente._

\- Tu eres una inventora ¿No? Entonces yo seré tu rata de laboratorio. Déjame probarlos, y ayudarte a mejorarlos, quiero ser de utilidad para algo grandioso -

 _Ambos notaron que la ventana se rompía y 2 hombres corpulentos entraban. Tenían la misma cola que ella._

\- Habíamos restringido su libertad. Ahora, nos la llevaremos de la tierra de inmediato -

 _La había tomado fuertemente de la mano._

 _Rito se sorprendió e intentó intervenir, sin embargo, el otro "gorila" fue más rápido._

\- ¡NO! ¡RITO! -

\- ¡LALA! ¡NO! ¡SUELTEN... -

 _Fuerza. Necesitaba fuerza. Ella estaba llorando, quería que la soltaran..._

 _Comenzó a tener ciertas letras alrededor de sus antebrazos y piernas. Iban en ascenso._

 _No permitiría que la raptaran. No mientras el estuviera ahí..._

\- ... LA! -

 _El "gorila" voló contra la pared, estrellándose._

 _Todos se sorprendieron al ver su cuerpo cubierto de letras extrañas._

 _La tomó en brazos, a gran velocidad, y de un saltó largo, pasó al techo de otra casa. Se sorprendió completamente. Se miró y notó las letras._

\- ¿¡Q-Qué!? -

 _Al notar que los otros estaban por seguirlos, comenzó a correr. Su velocidad era enorme. No entendía por qué, pero era veloz. Lo suficiente para protegerla, no era tiempo de fallos._

...

 _Sairenji Haruna, una estudiante ejemplar de modales perfectos, se hallaba paseando su perro con tranquilidad y calma._

 _Miró al cielo oscuro, para luego sorprenderse._

 _De un enorme salto. Yuuki Rito, aparecía con letras azules por todo su cuerpo, y una muchacha pelirosada en brazos. Se notaba determinación en su vista, y en la de su acompañante, un sonrojo y una cálida sonrisa._

...

 _Rito cayó de golpe sobre el suelo, agrietandolo bastante. Corrió por el parque hasta que un camión cayó enfrente de ellos. Les habían bloqueado el camino. Las letras desaparecieron, dejándolo exhausto. Estaban en problemas. Cayó arrodillado, mientras que Lala lo socorría._

\- Lala-sama. Dejé de escapar de su casa... -

 _Se sorprendió al oír eso._

\- ¡ESTOY HARTA DE ENCONTRAR MARIDOS TODOS LOS DÍAS, SOLO POR SER LA SUCESORA! -

 _La muchacha sacó un teléfono y tras unos botones, un enorme globo con tentáculos apareció flotando._

\- ¡Gogo Vacuum-kun! -

 _Ella nombró así a su otro proyecto._

\- ¡Aspíralos! -

 _De inmediato, el globo los succionó... Sin embargo._

\- ¡AAAAAH! ¡LALA! ¡APAGALO! -

 _¡Él también estaba siendo succionado!_

 _Al entrar al aparato. Se encontró de frente con los tipos que lo veían furiosos._

\- ¡Maldito seas terrícola! -

 _Al instante, el aparato explotó._

\- Lo siento Rito. Lo fabrique hace mucho, y olvidé cómo funcionaba. Pero gracias por salvarme -

 _Se sonrojó. Estaba en sus brazos._

 _Ella lo bajó y le sonrió._

 _Se sonrojó aún más, y sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el pánico, salió corriendo. Sorprendiendola y a si mismo en ello._

...

 _Rito se hallaba sentado sobre el banco de un parque cercano a la escuela._

\- Me enamoré de un extraterrestre... -

 _Desde anoche, no podía dormir sin dejar de pensar que ella era realmente bonita. Ni hablar de su cuerpo, una auténtica escultura. Su cabello, sedoso y olía bien. Su sonrisa, como la de una diosa._

 _Se tapó con las rodillas la cara, avergonzado de sus pensamientos._

\- ¡ME GUSTA UN EXTRATERRESTRE! -

 _Estaba totalmente fuera de sí. No sabía cómo hablarle o volverla a ver._

 _Era amor a primera vista. Y carajo que le afectó mucho._

\- Oh. Estamos en lo mismo... -

 _Alzó la vista sorprendido. Ella estaba flotando frente a él._

\- Lala... -

 _De repente se sonrojó y comenzó a balbucear. Estaba avergonzado, se le había confesado._

 _Su contraria bajó y lo abrazó repentinamente._

\- ¡CASEMONOS RITO! -

 _Este por su parte solamente se desmayó de la vergüenza y sorpresa..._

...

 _En el espacio. Cierta sombra miraba a sus 2 guardias heridos, irritado._

\- ... La próxima vez, bajaré yo. Es hora de ponerle un punto final a esta ridiculez... -

...

 _Y en algún lugar de Japón un hombre partía un lápiz sorprendido._

\- Es la hora... -

 _Tomó su maleta, mientras que letras extrañas aparecían en su cuerpo, y este se dividía en 2, para luego, haber 2 hombres en la sala._

 _El otro se sentó y continuó dibujando._

\- Es hora de la verdad... Rito Nordenhan... -

 _La vida de cierto muchacho estaba por cambiar completamente._

 _..._

\- Esa es la tal "escuela" donde Rito debía ir -

 _Lala se hallaba en el aire, como a 500 metros de la escuela._

\- Lala-sama. ¿Esta segura de casarse con ese Terrícola? -

\- Claro que sí, Peke ¿A qué viene eso? -

\- Es que... Usted es la primer princesa del planeta, futura reina de la galaxia. Casarse con él, sería... -

\- No te preocupes... Sólo déjame vivir un poco... -

 _Finalizó mientras veía una especie de caja envuelta en un paño, la cual tenía en sus manos, algo nerviosa._

...

 _A unos cientos de metros. Un gran sujeto se hacía presente sobre un rascacielos._

\- La tierra. Realmente le falta algo de desarrollo aún... -

 _¿Su nombre? Zastin. El comandante y guardaespaldas de la familia real de los Deviluke._

\- ... Debo traer a Lala-sama devuelta. Por las buenas... -

\- ... O las malas... -

...

 _Rito seguía mirando su mano. Estaba totalmente sorprendido por lo de anoche. Sin embargo, aún no encontraba respuesta a lo que había ocurrido. Eso, y la confesión con Lala, habían sido lo más loco de todo el día._

 _Se sonrojó con una boba sonrisa._

 _Pero no sé arrepentía..._

 _Revisó su bolso, buscando su almuerzo._

\- N-Nada... -

 _Había perdido su almuerzo..._

\- ¡RITO! -

 _El grito de su amigo lo sorprendió._

\- ¡UNA CHICA MUY LINDA ESTA BUSCÁNDOTE! -

 _Se sorprendió al oírlo. ¿Podría ser... ?_

 _Corrió hacia los pasillos sin dudar un segundo._

...

\- ¿Qué es eso? -

\- Qué traje tan raro... -

\- A quien le importa eso... -

\- ¿¡NO ES UNA BELLEZA!? -

~ Vaya. Los terrícolas si que son escándalosos. Aún que es un hecho. Lala-sama heredó la sangre y perfección de la fallecida reina Deviluke, quien fue catalogada como la persona más hermosa del universo... ~

 _Peke reflexionó sobre eso con seriedad._

\- ¡LALA! ¡HERMOSA! ¿Que haces aquí? -

 _El castaño comenzó a respirar exhausto sobre las escaleras._

 _La muchacha se sorprendió por como la llamó, junto con todos, pero sonrió sonrojada y habló._

\- Te traje esto... -

\- ¿Para mí? -

 _Él tomó la comida y la miró con una sonrisa._

\- No creí que me prepararías algo así. Muchas gracias -

\- Gracias a Peke, me informé de cocina y preparé eso. Tengo sabido que la mujer debe estar siempre lista para complacer a su marido -

 _Se sonrojó y río como un tonto._

\- G-Gracias -

\- Rito. ¿Que significa esto? -

 _Sus amigos y compañeros estaban furiosos._

 _Tragó profundo, dió un paso atrás, la tomó en brazos, como a una princesa, le entregó la comida y comenzó a correr, aterrado._

\- ¡LO SIENTOOOOO! -

 _Mientras corría por su vida, Lala habló._

\- Rito~ -

\- ¡Que ocurre! -

\- Iré a vivir a tu casa... -

 _Se sonrojó terriblemente y sonrió como bobo._

\- B-Bueno. Nos vendría bien una ayuda allí -

 _Como si de un activador sirviera, sus piernas comenzaron a tener escrituras raras, con las cuales, saltó por una ventana del segundo piso. Impactó contra el suelo, provocando una explosión._

\- ¿E-Enserio? -

 _Ella estaba sonrojada, a lo que el sonrió y le acomodó el flequillo._

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Puede ser una casa pequeña y humilde, pero lo convertiré en tu hogar! -

 _Sonrió y la abrazó. Sin notar que parte del impacto destrozó bastante el suelo._

...

 _Mientras tanto, Zastin era arrestado :v_

...

 _Rito y Lala estaban mirando las estrellas cerca de un puente._

\- ... Así que tú planeta es así. Se nota que su avance tecnológico es superior -

 _El silencio apareció repentinamente._

\- R-Rito. ¿Tu me amas? -

 _Se intrigó y se acomodó para quedar frente a frente._

\- ¿Por que esa pregunta, amor? Me gustas y yo te gusto ¿No? Realmente no creí que una noche me terminaría deslumbrando con una hermosa mujer, y de la nada, terminará enamorado de una inventora... -

 _La invitó a sentarse y ella se acomodó, mirando el cielo con tranquilidad, cuando inesperadamente recibió un beso. Se sorprendió, pero no dudó en corresponderle. Después de 2 minutos, ambos se separaron, respiraban agitados._

\- Lala Deviluke. Yo, Yuuki Rito, acepto casarme contigo, solo si tú deseas estar a mí lado por siempre... -

 _Ella sonrió y asintió..._

\- ¡LALA-SAMA! -

\- ¡ZASTIN! -

 _El Guardaespaldas personal se hallaba frente a ellos, con un perro mordiendo la armadura de su pierna._

\- ¡LALA-SAMA, VUELVA AL PLANETA CONMIGO DE INMEDIATO! -

\- No lo haré. Me quedaré con Rito. El chico del que me enamoré, y próximamente, me casaré -

 _El sujeto se puso muy serio._

\- Ya veo. Así que mis hombres no se equivocaron. Me contaron de un terrícola con poderes extraños que detuvo a 2 de mis mejores hombres, y que sobrevivió a la falla de otro de sus "Juguetes" -

 _Rito se enojó al oír esa leve burla y abrazo a Lala, que se amargó un poco._

\- Tú. Tengamos un duelo, pruebame si eres capaz de proteger a Lala-sama más que yo -

 _Eso claramente sorprendió a toda la tripulación de una nave que estaba observando todo por una cámara._

\- Acepto. Si con eso dejan que Lala y yo estemos en paz, lo haré -

\- ¿Rito? -

 _Ella estaba sorprendida._

\- Espera un momento ¿Sí? -

 _Le sonrió y miró a su rival._

\- Vamos Rito. Los mangas deben haber servido de algo... ¡Eso es! -

 _El muchacho comenzó a flexionar su cuerpo y comenzó a gritar levemente._

 _Las letras comenzaban a aparecer. Cuando sus brazos y piernas fueron rodeadas, su cuello y cara comenzaron a también sentirlo. Más pronto que tarde, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de letras extrañas que giraban a sobre su eje._

 _Se acomodó y abrió los ojos haciendo que una fuerte cantidad de viento apareciera, y estos se volvieran blancos como la nieve._

 _Esto sorprendió a todos._

\- Bien. Ahora ¿Que le dijiste a Lala? -

 _El sujeto se acomodó y de un impulso se acercó a él. Rito se puso serio y lo imitó._

 _Zastin trato de encajar un golpe, pero el muchacho logró evadirlo. Tomó la hoja de la espada en sus manos, y la partió, esta se esfumó quedando el mango._

\- ¡I-Increible! -

 _Zastin retrocedió sorprendido._

\- Ahora... Es mí turno... -

 _El muchacho sonrió de una manera algo aterradora para retomar su seriedad._

\- Te haré tragar polvo la próxima vez que ofendas el trabajo de mí amada... -

 _Abrió los ojos bastante y desapareció._

 _El de la armadura sintió un golpe en su estómago que lo dejó ahogado y arrodillado mientras que su contrario retrocedió lentamente, perdiendo las letras y cayendo en el caminó._

 _Lala, repentinamente, abrazó al muchacho, llorando felizmente tras su victoria._

\- Gracias, Rito... Gracias -

 _Lo abrazaba mientras reposaba en su pecho, oliendo aquella fragancia hermosa que desprendía su cabello desde el cuello._

\- ¿No crees que merezco una recompensa? -

 _Ella sonrió y lo beso, sorprendiendo al poco estable comandante._

 _Este sonrió levemente al ver el brillo en los ojos de ambos. Se amaban, sin duda alguna._

~ Supongo que el si podría casarse con ella. Es digno del puesto... Y de ella ~

 _Invocó su espada láser nuevamente y comenzó a caminar con ella, usándola de bastón._

\- Terrícola. ¿Tu nombre? -

 _Su contrario volteó y sonrió._

\- Rito. Yuuki Rito. El futuro esposo de su protegida -

 _Ella lo abrazó con lágrimas, feliz. Cosa que Zastin notó._

\- Bueno. Como mí derrota está confirmada, iré a informarle al Rey que se halla en buenas manos. Por cierto, Rito-sama... -

Lo miró atento.

\- ¿Que ocurre? -

\- Cuando dije lo de "Juguetes" fue por algo de celos. Yo era su rata de laboratorio en el pasado... Te confío plenamente tu apoyo -

 _Asintió con una sonrisa. Ahora comprendió el toque de rabia en ese momento._

 _El sujeto mostró una pulsera mucho más detallada que la de Lala, y apuntando al cielo, este desapareció mientras que Rito caía inconsciente._

\- ¡RITO! -

...

 _Sairenji Haruna se hallaba acostada sobre su cama, abrazando su almohada._

 _Su vista pasó a un cuadro de graduación. El enfoque iba hacia un Yuuki Rito de 12 años. Aún no olvidaba cuando oyó por accidente la confesión del castaño hacía la pelirosada..._

...

 _La mañana atacó la residencia Yuuki, y con ella, una escena tierna... Creo._

 _Rito abrió los ojos encontrándose con una escena bastante sorpresiva._

 _Lala dormía plácidamente al lado de él. Por las ojeras, se denotaban horas de cansancio._

\- Perdón por preocuparte -

 _Le acarició la cabeza ¿Como lo trajo hasta su habitación? Miró a un rincón. Su lámpara estaba desconectada, mientras que Peke se hallaba a cambio._

 _Abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¡eso indicaba que estaba desnuda! Suspiró. Debía aclararle sobre no dormir así en la misma cama._

 _Se levantó y estiró un poco, se hallaba renovado. Se acercó a la cama y beso la frente de su prometida._

\- Lala. Es hora de despertar, ya es de día -

 _Sus ojos se abrieron, y al ver a su amado intacto, saltó de la emoción y lo abrazó._

\- Rito... Rito... Rito... -

 _Ella repetía eso entre lágrimas._

\- Estoy bien. Gracias a ti -

 _Se sonrojaron y sonrieron, para luego darse un beso._

 _La puerta repentinamente se abrió, permitiendo a Mikan visualizar a la pareja. Los miró seriamente para cerrar de un portazo._

\- Perdón por interrumpir... -

 _Ambos rieron incómodos._

 _Lala bajó y sacudió a Peke, que de inmediato, se volvio su traje._

\- Bien. Rito, saldré un rato. Nos vemos luego -

 _Este se intrigó ¿A donde iría?_

...

 _Suspiró, hoy era su turno de hacer la limpieza. Miró la lista. Sairenji Haruna y él, eran los encargados._

 _Luego de las clases, ambos limpiaban el pizarrón sin dirigirse la palabra. Estaban tranquilos, o al menos el castaño si._

 _Mientras limpiaban, el tiempo corría. Rito no notó que las clases acabaron hasta que ella le habló._

\- Yukki-kun ¿Recuerdas cuando cuidabamos las flores en la primaria? -

 _Sonrió nostálgico al oírlo._

\- Si. Todos olvidaban de cambiarsela, gracias a eso, ahora tengo mi jardín lleno de ellas... Supongo que la costumbre de cuidar la casa era algo inevitable... -

\- Yo creo que ése es tu encanto... -

\- ¿Disculpa? No te oí con claridad -

\- N-Nada. Deberíamos continuar -

 _Las horas volvieron a circular en silencio._

...

 _Miraba la ventana aburrido. Quería ver a Lala. Suspiró y se enfocó nuevamente._

\- Es algo repentino, pero tenemos una nueva estudiante. Adelante -

\- ¡Claro! -

 _Abrió los ojos a más no poder, tratando de detener una incontenible risa._

 _Lala se hallaba frente a todos._

 _Todos los hombres gritaban, e insultaban a Rito._

 _Este por su parte no podía evitar estar feliz de tenerla a su lado. Río a carcajadas. Realmente su vida, ya no era aburrida. Y ahora estaba motivada._

 _No. Mucho más que eso, estaba completa._

...

 _Zastin estaba preocupado. Su tripulación le avisó de una nave no identificada adentrándose a la atmósfera._

 _Suspiró y alertó a todos. Es hora de buscar a Rito._

...

 _El recreo fluía con tranquilidad. Al igual que Rito y Lala que estaban abrazados, bajo un árbol._

\- ... Lala. Voy a repetirlo, mantente lejos del director. Es un pervertido... -

 _Esta sonrió y lo abrazó. Permitiendo al castaño tomar un mechón de pelo y olerlo._

\- Ese olor te distingue. Perdón, todo lo hace -

 _Se relajaron un poco más mientras que a lo lejos, un enorme grupo de chicos lo veía con envidia y lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _El timbre sonó, a lo que el par se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse al salón de la mano. Ambos se acomodaron en sus lugares, hasta que el profesor habló._

\- Sairenji-kun. Eres representante de la clase ¿Cierto? Muéstrale a Lala-kun las actividades de los clubes -

 _Rito se sorprendió. Se suponía que él iba a hacerlo... Pero había olvidado pedírselo al director._

 _Un aura depresiva lo rodeaba mientras que su novia palmeaba su espalda calmandolo._

\- Bueno. Nos vemos en el recreo, Rito -

 _Beso la nuca del deprimido muchacho y se retiró._

...

\- Oye~ Haruna. ¿Te gusta algún chico de aquí? -

 _La pregunta mató de la vergüenza a su acompañante._

\- ¿¡P-Por qué preguntas!? -

\- Rito es mí primer amor. Me siento rara al estar enamorada~. Mí corazón está como loco a su lado. Quería saber si alguien estaba en la misma situación -

 _Haruna estaba por hablar cuando Rito aparecío sorpresivamente tomando una pelota de Béisbol._

\- Perdón por molestar, sigan en lo suyo -

 _El muchacho sintió letras en su brazo, y sin fuerza, lanzó la bola._

\- ¡NO TE DARÉ A LALA! -

 _Ambas miraron al castaño, notando que estaba irritado._

\- ¡Espera Rito! -

 _Estaba a media carga de letras cuando vió que su amada le hablaba._

\- ¿Lala? -

\- Toma. Prueba este pequeño experimento que preparé~. Y si ganas, pues... Ya sabes -

 _Ella le guiñó un ojo, sorprendiendo a todos y enrojeciendolo._

\- Así que. Solo debo usar este... -

\- "Bum Bum Bat-kun" -

 _Se preparó y la esperó._

\- ¡TOMA ESTO NOVATO! -

 _La había lanzado con todas sus fuerzas, a una gran velocidad._

 _Se sorprendió. No iba a llegar a golpearla._

 _El bat se abrió, tras un pitido, y dejó ver 3 propulsores. Con un poco de impulso, está comenzó a seguir su movimiento, golpeando la bola y mandándola hacía el cielo. Frenó, pero el bat comenzó a arrastrarlo levemente._

\- Vaya. Le faltan ajustes, y algunas refacciones contra los golpes... -

 _Activó las letras en sus piernas, enterrandose en el suelo._

\- ... Pero es bastante curioso y efectivo. Suprimió mí fuerza y aumento mí velocidad, de una manera prolija y compacta -

 _Lala asintió ilusionada mientras escribía_ _y Sairenji seguía incómoda..._

 **( ... )**

 _\- ¡NO TE DARÉ A LALA! -_

 **( ... )**

 _Bajó la vista algo triste y prosiguió en el recorrido._

...

 _Lala disfrutaba de la comida, Mikan limpiaba los platos, y Rito miraba su plato pensativo._

 **( ... )**

 _Trás su victoria en el duelo de béisbol, Rito, caminó por la escuela. Encontrándose inesperadamente con Zastin._

 _Luego de juntarse detrás de la escuela, Zastin habló._

 _\- Rito. Te traigo un mensaje del Rey Deviluke -_

 _Este se sorprendió para pasar a un rostro serio._

 _Activó una especie de gema de la cual comenzó a oírse una voz muy grave._

 _\- Hola, Yuuki Rito. He oído la historia de Zastin, por ello, decidí aprobarte como el prometido de mí hija... -_

 _Asintió sin interrumpir._

 _\- ... Te estaré vigilando. A partir de ahora, seré testigo de la historia que me muestres... -_

 _Rito desvío levemente la vista, para ver que el mismo perro de antes volvia a morder la pierna del guardaespaldas, provocando una gota en su nuca._

 _\- Escucha. En cualquier momento decidiré cuando se hará la ceremonia así que, hasta que eso ocurra, procura proteger a mí hija. Muchos candidatos vendrán a por ella, si tú logras protegerla y completas la ceremonia intacto. Entonces serás mí sucesor... -_

 _\- ¿Significa que deberé cuidar de un planeta y su hermosa hija? -_

 _Se atrevió a preguntar sin esperar que la respuesta sería más sorprendente._

 _\- Toda la galaxia, y mí hija... -_

 _Se sorprendió bastante al oírlo._

 _\- Si fracasas. Tu planeta y tú... -_

 _Tragó profundo al comprender el mensaje._

 _\- ... Serán destruidos... -_

 **( ... )**

\- Rito. ¿Cuando se casarán? -

\- ¿Eh? Ah. Zastin dijo que cuando el padre de Lala lo decida, hasta entonces... -

\- Rito. Bañemonos juntos -

\- ¿Eh? -

 _Comenzó a ser arrastrado por su prometida, sin siquiera oponer resistencia al haberse perdido en sus pensamientos._

...

\- Preparada... -

 _Al oír el disparo de humo, Lala desapareció recorriendo 100 metros en 10 segundos._

\- ¿Ya terminamos? Iré a ver a Rito -

 _Corrió hasta el otro lado del campo, notando que su amado estaba batallando un balón de fútbol._

\- ¡Rito! ¡Pásala! -

 _Al notar a su amigo, el mencionado río y la alzó de una patada, pasándoselo exitosamente._

 _Repentinamente, su remera se alzó un poco, mostrando una cola con una punta en forma de pica._

 _Otro pase largo. Rito corrió sin contra tiempos y saltó, pateando la pelota y anotando el gol. Sin notar que todos lo veían sorprendidos._

 _Cayó flexionado, sin heridas o dificultades._

\- ¡CONTINUEMOS! -

\- ¡ESO ES, AMIGO! -

 _Todos ignoraron que la cola desapareció por completo. Todos, salvo una pelirosa y una azabache, sorprendidas._

...

 _Rito soltó un suspiro mientras palmeaba su barriga feliz._

\- Voy al baño un segundo. No me tardo, hermosa -

 _Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos cuando sintió una llamada, por las vibraciones del teléfono._

\- Hola Rito-kun. Tengo algo que hablar contigo sobre la princesa Deviluke -

 _Frenó de golpe, sorprendido._

...

 _Rito corría a gran velocidad._

 _La cola volvió a aparecer por la parte baja de su espalda, cosa que no notó. Estaba preocupado por la rehén que su primer enemigo tenía en manos. Sairenji Haruna era ese rehén._

 _Pateó la puerta encontrándose con la muchacha atada, y al sujeto, frente a él._

\- Maldición... ¿Que eres y qué quieres con Lala? -

\- Mí nombre es Ghi Bree. Te seré breve. Abstente a cortejar con la princesa Deviluke y te la devuelvo a salvo... -

\- No puedo hacer eso. Tú buscas el trono, y yo, el amor de esa mujer. No te dejaré el trono... Así de fácil -

 _La sonrisa aterradora de Rito aparecío, y la cola se hizo notar frente al rival, que se espantó totalmente._

\- ¡E-Espera! ¿¡Eres un Deviluke!? ¡Y-Yo no sabía! -

 _El ser soltó a Haruna y huyó por una ventana._

\- ¿Eh? ¡No huiras! -

 _Pateó una pared, destrozandola, mientras el viento dejaba visualizar las letras en sus tobillos._

\- ¡Rito! -

 _Lala había aparecido por la puerta._

\- Perdón Lala. Tu padre me había alertado de esto, así que escucha. Saca a Sairenji de aquí y espera por mí -

 _Volteó con una sonrisa tranquila._

\- Le romperé la cara como regalo para tu padre... -

 _Atravesó el hueco y comenzó a caminar._

\- ¡P-PARA! ¡ME DISCULPARÉ! -

 _Notó su cola ondear a su lado y se sorprendió bastante. Se concentró y volvió a ponerse firme._

\- Eso no hará que te perdone por lo que trataste de hacer con Lala -

 _Saltó al frente tomándolo el brazo._

\- ¿Eh? -

\- ¡Se acabó! -

 _Con gran agilidad. Lo enterró en el suelo, incapaz de moverse. Un aura se disipó y mostró a un enano._

\- Un balkiano -

 _Volteó para ver a su novia que estaba sonriendo._

\- Son buenos con la mímica, pero no en su físico... -

\- Te dije que te cubrieras... ¿Y Sairenji? -

\- Está en la enfermería. Esta a salvo -

 _Suspiró relajado._

\- Me alegra oírlo. Por cierto, Lala ¿Sabes algo de esto? -

 _Tomó su cola y la señaló. Ella negó sorprendida._

\- Se parece a la nuestra ¿Tu no eras un terrícola? ¿Que especie eres? -

 _Ella preguntaba cómo si nada._

\- Es por qué no viene de ninguna especie con una civilización... -

 _Todos miraron a un hombre encapuchado, con un cigarrillo en sus labios y una sonrisa tranquila._

\- Lala... Aléjate... -

 _Ella asintió y comenzó a retroceder al notar la seriedad de su novio, frenó y tomó al enano en sus manos, para continuar retrocediendo._

\- ¿Que buscas? -

\- Confirmar algo ¿Me ayudas? -

 _El sujeto desapareció, al igual que él._

 _Un golpe se oyó. El puño de Rito se hallaba bloqueado por el antebrazo del sujeto._

\- Si. Eres rápido, pero ¿Que tan fuerte? -

 _El sujeto cambio los lados para terminar dando una patada al muchacho, este lo bloqueó exitosamente, pero, por la potencia del golpe, comenzó a retroceder lentamente, para terminar volando hacía el suelo._

\- Vaya. Te falta práctica... -

 _Se calló cuando sintió un impacto doloroso contra su mejilla que lo mando contra el suelo._

\- ... O quizás te falta control... -

 _Estaba sentado, mientras acomodaba su mandíbula. A lo que Rito se posó frente a él y se preparó para atacar._

\- De tal palo, tal astilla ¿No es así? ¿Hijo? -

 _Se retiró la capucha mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa._

\- ¿¡PAPÁ!? -

 _Rito sentía que el mundo colapsaba de manera sumamente fuerte._

\- Creo que hay mucho que explicar... -

 _El hombre fue derribado por un golpe con un maletín, su maletín, que impacto directo en su mejilla herida._

\- Saibai Nordenhan. ¿Que te dije cuando encontráramos a Rito? -

 _Tembló levemente al verla. Su madre, Ringo Yuuki, se hallaba caminando de manera amenazante hacía ellos._

\- Puedo ser una humana, pero eso es más que suficiente para ti ¿No? -

\- Si, amor... -

 _Estaba derribado._

 _Lala miraba todo intrigada, no sabía que hacer. Él lo notó y la llamó con la cabeza._

 _Ella se levantó del suelo, y guardo un aparato que había utilizado para mandar al enemigo derribado a Zastin mientras que caminaba hacía el grupo._

\- Preciosa. Ellos son mis padres... -

 _Los adultos se sorprendieron._

 _Parece que él y su amada estaban por vivir una gran aventura._


	2. Chapter 2

El muchacho suspiró. Zastin, su hermana y sus padres estaban en la casa. Menuda reunión familiar.

\- Papá, Mamá. Les contaré de ella. Su nombre es Lala, es una extraterrestre del planeta Deviluke, y también mí prometida -

La madre se sorprendió, mientras que el hombre asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Así que mí hijo será un Rey ¿Eh? Mucho gusto, Lala. Soy Saibai Nordenhan, su padre y último ser puro de los Nordenhan -

Todos se sorprendieron.

\- ¡No me diga que los cuidadores del universo realmente existieron! -

Zastin se mostraba fascinado.

\- Si. Como conocerán los seres de esta galaxia, la leyenda narra que tras unas cuántas guerras civiles, todo se redujo a cenizas. En efecto, yo, hijo de la familia real, fui enviado a múltiples planetas, hasta que terminé en la tierra, conociendo a esta hermosa mujer, casandome, teniendo al futuro rey de la galaxia y a su pequeña hermana. Creyendo que viviría en paz lo que resta de mí vida -

Rito se sorprendió al oírlo.

\- Nuestra especie, se desarrollaba por medio de múltiples leyes. Pero, en caso de extinción, el Rey podía ejercer poligamia... Cosa a la que entras tú -

Palmeó el hombro de su hijo. Provocando que claramente este no tomara muy a gusto la noticia.

\- ¿¡ESTAS DE BROMA!? ¡LALA ES MI ESPOSA! ¡Y SE ACABÓ! -

La abrazó como si temiera de su padre.

\- Bueno. Solo es una ley sin vigilancia, no es obligatorio acatarla ya. Respecto a los poderes... Nuestra especie se destacaba por muchas cosas. La primera. Las runas, las letras que contornean tu cuerpo son duplicadores de fuerza y agilidad. Las mías, reaccionan por medio de mis emociones, supongo que es igual en ti. La segunda. Mutación, por eso tienes esa cola. Para sobrevivir y tener descendencia sin problemas, machos y hembras obtenían la genética de la mutación por medio del beso o contacto de sangre. Ósea, tu besaste a Lala, eso claramente te hace compatible con la pureza de un Deviluke -

Se acomodó en el asiento. Estaba por descomponerse al oír semejante descubrimiento.

\- Hay muchos secretos de nosotros. Generalmente deberás descubrirlos sólo, pero si me necesitas, estaré en casa -

\- ¡Espera! ¿Y tu trabajo? -

\- Ah, en el pasado estuve de novio con una mujer Clood, se caracterizan por dividirse y mantener sus pensamientos en ambos cuerpos -

Seguía en shock.

\- Bueno, Lala. Ya que vivirás con nosotros, te recomiendo comprar ropa. Rito, Mikan acompañenla por la ciudad ¿Si? -

Su madre sonreía de manera aterradora.

\- ¡C-Claro! Vamos hermosa, deberías dejar descansar a Peke de vez en cuándo -

La tomó suavemente de la mano y tiró a su lado. Ella sonrió y lo siguió.

\- Zastin, te pediré que no le informes sobre mí especie al rey aún. Tengo varios enemigos en el espacio que estarán emocionados con matarme a mí, o a mis hijos -

El mencionado asintió ante una gran reflexión.

\- Su hijo es sorprendente... -

Todos notaron que ambos estaban en el jardín, regando plantas, antes de irse. Una sonrisa los invadía y podía notarse algún que otro beso de parte de ambos.

\- ¿Cómo fue el combate entre ambos? -

\- Rápido. Detuvo mí espada y la destrozó, en instantes, ya cuando lo tenía de frente, me dejó sin aire ante un puñetazo. Cabe resaltar que las "runas" que menciono se hallaban por todo su cuerpo y rotaban horizontalmente -

El hombre se sorprendió con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno. Viene de la familia Real, no me sorprendería que tuviera talento... -

Todos asintieron ante eso.

...

Toda la gente veía intrigada a Lala, quien se aferraba al brazo de Rito, jalandolo a distintos lugares para que le explicará que eran. Sin embargo, él se había hartado de que la vieran como un fenómeno por su atuendo.

Dobló en un callejón junto con ella y su hermana.

\- Esos malnacidos... Lala. Lamentablemente no puedo dejarte ir así ¿Podrías hacer algo con tu súper atuendo? -

La mencionada sonrió algo traviesa.

\- Rito, ¿Acaso te molesta que me vean? -

\- S-Si... ¿Podrías cambiarte? -

Ella asintió luego de besar la mejilla de su pareja. Se asomó al exterior y Peke se encargo del resto.

Volvió con ropa de científico.

\- ¡Eso es de hombres! -

Cambio el diseño al de una vaquera, algo revelador.

\- ¿Éste? -

\- ¡GENIAL! Digo ¡No! ¡Otro! -

Luego fue a un gran disfraz de Peke.

\- ¡No! -

Vikinga...

\- ¿¡Que clase de guerra quieres comenzar!? -

Saiyajin...

\- A no ser que produzcas "Hame Hame Has" ¡Claro que no! -

\- ¿Éste? -

Volvió como coneja de cabaret.

Rito sintió sangre salir de su nariz, estaba por asentir pero su hermana lo despertó de un pisotón.

\- No... -

\- ¿Qué tal éste? -

Rito tragó sonrojado. Se veía hermosa.

\- Her-Her-Her... -

\- Buen trabajo Lala. Mí hermano no resistió a tus encantos -

Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró, junto a Lala, a las tiendas, mientras que él trataba de terminar la palabra aún.

...

Los 3 se divertían. De vez en cuándo pasaron por tiendas. Rito compró un dragón Rojo, curiosamente era de uno con una leyenda. Lala veía chatarra útil para sus proyectos y no dudó llevar la mayoría de productos destruidos, para su suerte, o físico, todos eso fueron obsequios de los depravados vendedores. Mikan por su parte, comía y le mostraba las cosas que podría probar la extraterrestre.

Hasta que terminaron en un arcade...

Mikan claramente quería marcarle un "No" a su hermano, pero su cuñada, desgraciadamente, no estaba a su favor.

...

La muchacha de rosa miraba el muñeco en las tareas mecánicas, que cayó en sus manos al oír un botón presionarse por su prometido.

\- ¡Gracias Rito! ¡Lo atesoraré por siempre! -

Él sonrió, hasta que notó algo grave.

\- ¡LALA! ¡TU ROPA! -

Esta notó que, en efecto, su ropa comenzaba a desparecer lentamente.

No dudó en tomarla en brazos y correr con sus runas activadas. Corría hasta que el único lugar que se hallaba cerca para proveerle ropa. Una Lencería. La encerró tras las cortinas y volteó hacia su hermana, esta se sorprendió al oírlo informarle directamente sobre las medidas de la muchacha y de que calidad debía comprar.

Tras una traviesa sonrisa, su hermana asintió.

\- ¿Quién diría que estar junto a ella todas las noches te otorgaría todas sus medidas? -

Río al notar la vergüenza del castaño y desapareció.

\- Maldita sea, Mikan... -

Rito tomó unos conjuntos de lencería y se los alcanzó a su novia.

\- Lala, toma. Esto te cubrirá, por ahora -

Volteó y se sentó en el sofá. Estaba exhausto.

Volteó a la izquierda, mala idea. Haruna Sairenji estaba mirándolo fijamente, teniendo unas bragas violetas en manos.

\- Diablos... -

\- ¡RITO! ¿Como me veo? -

No dudó en mirarla, otra mala idea. Su nariz estalló ante un potente sangrado nasal.

\- ¡Lo compro! -

Cayó inconsciente tras el potente derrame.

…

Lala jalaba a Rito del brazo, ambos disfrutaban de su burbuja bajo la mirada de su hermana y Sairenji, puesto que la pelirosa insistió en que los acompañara.

\- ¡Es terrible! ¡No tienen Corbiculas! -

\- L-Linda. Estamos en la tierra… -

\- ¡Oh! ¡Más animales! -

\- ¡Espera! -

\- Yo voy por ella, Rito -

Mikan comenzó a correr detrás de ella. Dejando intrigado al castaño.

\- Y-Yukki-kun… Tengo algo que decirte. Lala me contó que me desmayé por anemia y que tú me encontraste y llevaste a la enfermería. Pensaba en darte las gracias, pero no tuve la oportunidad -

Suspiró aliviado. Al menos no le contó de que era un híbrido.

\- ¡Gracias por todo! -

\- O-Oye, no hay problema. Soy tu compañero después de todo. Debemos cubrirnos entre todos… -

No pudo continuar ya que recibió un fuerte golpe de algo que pasó a velocidad.

\- ¡Los pingüinos están volando! -

Al oír eso, Rito comprendió que es lo que sucedía.

\- ¡Rito~! ¿Qué tal? ¡¿No es genial?! -

\- ¡Lala! ¡Que bueno que estés bien! -

Se sonrieron por segundos.

\- Ahora dime… ¿Qué hiciste? -

Estaba serio. Regañandola cual adulto a un niño.

\- S-Se movían muy lento… ¡Así que les di una droga para los soldados Deviluke! ¡Aumenta la energía de su usuario en un 1000% -

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso con la… Espera ¡¿1000%?! ¡¿Cuántos tienes?! ¡¿Tiene efectos secundarios?! -

Estaba emocionado, por lo que su hermana tuvo que golpearlo para concentrarlo.

Todo esto ocurría bajo la mirada de una especie de mosca robótica.

 **\- Ese mocoso es mí rival… Voy a averiguar qué tan bueno eres… -**

…

\- ¿Rito? ¿Adónde vas? -

\- El clon de mí viejo necesita ayuda para su trabajo ¿Quieres acompañarme? -

La sonrisa de su prometida le dió una respuesta obvia.

…

\- Está algo sucio pero siéntete libre de leer lo que quieras… -

Saibai rió al notar que la pelirosa ya se había acomodado en el rincón en el que su hijo leía de pequeño.

\- Es una linda chica, Rito. Espero tener nietos pronto… ¿Linda? ¿Podrias preparar cafe? -

Los clones gritaron ante eso.

\- ¡Hai~! -

Rito suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina a ayudarla. Sin notar que una mosca de metal lo seguía.

Al sentirla, creó runas en sus dedos y la aplastó.

\- ¡Malditas moscas! -

Ignoró por completo que el pequeño alienígena Pryuma había sido derrotado fácilmente.

…

Mo~ Rito ¿Por qué hace tanto calor? -

\- Reponiendo la lógica, el sol ha estado acechando Japón últimamente -

\- Pasaría el día desnuda completamente… -

\- Oh~ ¿Y si estoy cerca tuyo? -

La tomó de la cintura mientras que ella se sonrojaba. La soltó riendo.

\- Solo bromeaba… -

Se sorprendió al ver que ella entrelazaba sus dedos con él.

\- P-Pues… Podríamos "Conocernos mejor" -

Su corazón estaba por explotar. Esa expresión tímida, esa inocencia.

Estaba por hablar copiando notó a alguien fotografiandolos.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Espera! -

Rito no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar que él ya había desaparecido.

…

Rito pensaba sobre aquél encapuchado con anteojos de sol. Temía que fuese su próximo rival.

Notó a Lala saludándolo enérgicamente. Detrás, el sujeto la fotografiaba.

\- ¡BASTARDO! ¡DEJA A MI PROMETIDA EN PAZ! -

Rito activó sus runas en las piernas y saltó hacia él, pero ya estaba huyendo contra las escaleras.

El sujeto aprovecho y chocó a un obeso muchacho. Tumbandolo sobre Rito que, con sus runas, evitó un accidente. Aún que el sujeto escapara.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos en su búsqueda. A la mierda la clase, su novia estaba primero.

\- Ella es realmente asombrosa… Mí corazón se vuelve loco, con tan solo verla… -

Tumbó la puerta de una patada.

\- ¡Te ten… ¿Eh? -

El directo estaba leyendo una revista erótica.

\- Oh no~ -

\- ¡No diga eso! -

…

Rito corría por el patio. La clase de natación, como pudo olvidarlo.

Antes de que ellas aparecieran, Rito se sumergió buscando a su enemigo, encontrando exitosamente una cámara contra el agua. Lanzó la cámara contra los arbustos y salió sacándose la camiseta.

\- Maldito… Te atraparé. Lo prometo -

\- ¿Rito? ¡Nademos juntos! -

\- ¿Eh, Lala? ¿Ya es la hora para nadar? -

Todas miraban sorprendidas al muchacho. Su físico cambió al comenzar a entrenar su habilidad los días que tenía disponibles. Su cola apareció meciéndose con alegría al encontrarse con ella.

\- ¡Si! ¡Hagámoslo! -

\- E-Espera. Estoy trabajando, aún debo cazar a un pervertido -

\- ¿Pervertido? ¿Hay alguien más aquí? -

\- No lo sé. Encontré su cámara en la piscina, aún no tengo pistas de su para… -

El encapuchado hablaba con un grupo de chicos en la lejanía.

\- Lo encontré… -

Rito cargó sus runas y saltó furioso.

\- ¡Oye, bastardo! -

El sujeto volteó espantado al notar que estaba volando hacia él.

\- ¡Cómete esto! -

El sujeto recibió un impacto en su mejilla, cayendo en la piscina mientras que fotos comenzaban a dispersarse en el aire. Las de Lala eran tomadas por Rito que saltaba muy alto.

Motemitsu, el líder del club de béisbol, no aceptó su derrota contra Rito y se propuso arruinar a Lala y separarla de él. Sin embargo…

\- Me parece que ellas son las más indicadas para castigarte… -

Rompió las fotos de Lala y las guardó en su bolsillo, sin dejar de abrazar a su novia.

Tras este evento, la reputación de Rito subió y a Motemitsu se lo suspendió.

…

Rito sostuvo el pesado bolso con sus runas y lo acomodó junto con el armario, en donde guardaba sus cosas y las de su novia.

\- Así que… Mañana será -

\- ¡Si~! ¿Me acompañarás? No quisiera alejarme de tí… -

Estiró sus brazos por el cuello de su amado y este sonrió.

\- Tal vez no deban empacar mucho… Puede que la excursión se cancele -

…

\- Un gran y fuerte tifón se dirige al norte con mucha fuerza… -

\- Que pena, muchachos -

Saibai estaba dispuesto a ayudar pero no quería exponerse con tanta fuerza. Sin embargo…

Rito frunció el ceño al ver el enojo de su novia.

\- Es hora de hacer algo al respecto… -

Tronó sus nudillos y salió de la casa, rumbo al sur.

\- ¡Rito, espera! -

La familia Rito comenzó a seguirlo, bajo una tormenta violenta.

…

La tormenta había comenzado, Rito estaba en un acantilado, frente a frente contra su rival. Un tifón. Su madre, hermana y Lala estaban sostenidas de Saibai que activó sus runas cubriendolos.

\- ¡Rito! -

Sus runas cargaron completamente y saltó hacia ella.

\- ¡AHORA! ¡DÉJALA DIVERTIRSE! -

Aplaudió con tanta fuerza, que el tifón desapareció hacia arriba. Sorprendiendo a su novia y a su familia.

Saibai estaba más que sorprendido, orgulloso. Su hijo era digno de ser un rey.

Los miró. Lala sostenía al exhausto muchacho besando toda su cara.

…

Rito reposaba la cabeza sobre el regazo de su novia. Muchos envidiaban al muchacho ahora mismo.

La paz habitaba en el lugar sin posibilidades de ser corrompida.

…

\- ¡Bienvenidos, estudiantes! ¡Gracias por tomarse la molestía de venir! -

\- ¡TAKAMI-CHAN~! ¡TENÍA GANAS DE VERTE~! -

El director fue derribado de un buen gancho.

\- Ese es el salón principal... -

\- ¿A-Acaso la excursión fue preparada por el director para tirarse a la dueña? -

Lala y Saruyama, amigo de Rito, asintieron algo tensos ante sus palabras.

…

\- ¿¡Matrimonio!? -

\- Si. Tenemos los papeles -

~ Gracias, Zastin. Eres el mejor ~

Se podía notar que Rito estaba por llorar de la alegría. Cierto guardia real, que alimentaba al perro que acostumbraba a morder su armadura, sentía que su moral había subido rápidamente.

…

\- Así que… ¿Nadie te hizo nada? -

Rito estaba por derrumbar la pared con sus runas al oír gritos de las mujeres.

\- Solo es el director, pero ya lo castigaron -

El castaño suspiró aliviado mientras seguía apretando la cabeza de dos de sus compañeros por tratar de espiar a Lala.

…

\- ¡Vamos a elegir las parejas para el kimodameshi! -

Haruna sacó uno. El número 5.

Lala sacó otro. El número 13.

Rito estaba presionado. Quería que nadie se acercara a su amada. Sacó el papel y gritó alabando a Dios. Lala rió al comprender.

…

\- Es hora… -

Rito parecía no comprender la verdadera intención del recorrido por que parecía prepararse para un combate. Todos tuvieron una gota en la nuca por ello.

Comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente, cuándo un cavernícola apareció.

Lala comenzó a reír mientras que Rito fingió aterrarse para subirle la moral.

\- ¡Que cara tan graciosa! -

El sujeto se había amargado completamente.

\- C-Cielo, d-deberías fingir de vez en cuándo -

Continuaron hasta que escucharon a alguien llorar. Rito preparó sus runas y saltó contra los arbustos al rescate.

Se sorprendieron al ver que en un rincón estaba Sairenji llorando con las rodillas raspadas.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Lala! ¡Es Sairenji! ¡Viene con nosotros! -

La tomó en brazos y colgó en su espalda. Sonrojandola.

\- Sigamos. Espero no encontrar más gente… -

\- ¡Puedo hacerlo más interesante! -

Lala sacó una especie de proyector, asombrando a su novio, y lo activó mostrando fantasmas.

\- ¡Wow~! ¡Que real~! -

Nadie notaba que Sairenji se había desmayado.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Llegaron algunos! -

Rito se sorprendió ante la cantidad de alumnos que fallaron.

\- ¡Saruyama! ¿¡Cómo abandonas a una mujer!? ¡Desgraciado! -

Su amigo solo se esfumó ante las miradas.

\- Lala lo logra… -

Ella se durmió colgada de su brazo. Suspiró parece que todo termina con una triste victoria para él castaño.


	3. chapter 3

El muchacho suspiró relajado.

\- Rito~ Ven con nosotras~ -

Esa armónica voz no era difícil de identificar, venía de prometida.

\- Cla... -

Se sorprendió repentinamente. A gran velocidad, Lala y muchas chicas comenzaron a quedar desnudas.

~ ¡Que rápido! ~

Rito apenas podía percibir su velocidad, aún le faltaba práctica, sin embargo, eso era muy rápido.

\- R-Rito... -

Volteó para recibir un tímido abrazo de su desnuda novia.

\- T-Trae a Peke -

\- ¡E-Esta en mí cabeza! -

La muchacha tomó el broche en el pelo de su novio, dejándole ver sus pechos. Donación urgente de sangre para este muchacho.

\- ¡Rito! ¡Avísame cuando lo encuentres! -

Ella veía al muchacho golpear el agua con sus runas, provocando que la levantara con fuerza.

\- ¡DONDE TE ESCONDES MALDITO! ¡TENGO MAS! -

En sus manos, Peke, disfrazado de traje de baño, estaba siendo mareado por las sacudidas que hacía.

El ser saltó del agua en su ataque y atrapó a Peke.

\- ¡TE TENGO! ¡PERVErtido? ¿¡Es un delfín!? -

Sus runas desaparecieron. Esto es malo.

\- ¡LALA! ¡AYUDA! -

La muchacha alzó vuelo hacia él. Ambos desaparecieron sin más.

\- ... aaaaaaAAAAAAH!!! -

Rito voló contra el agua y terminó siendo arrastrado hasta una orilla.

\- M-Maldición... ¿Eh? -

Frente a él, un delfín más grande estaba recibiendo poca agua, varado en la orilla.

Miró al pequeño y al grande, comprendiendo la situación.

\- ¿Él es tu padre? -

El pequeño asintió.

\- Ya veo... ¡Te lo devolveré de inmediato! Señor, esto puede sentirse incómodo -

Alzó su cola, con las runas en sus brazos, y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta llegar al agua. Sin notar que su amada ya estaba observándolo al recién llegar.

\- Bueno, amigos. Espero que puedan volver con los suyos -

Ambos animales saltaron animados y se fueron. El había sido un héroe el día de hoy.

\- ¡Riiiitooo! -

Lala se abalanzó a sus brazos, besándole el rostro con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Lala, me haces cosquillas -

Sin notarlo, cierto director de la escuela era golpeado por las jóvenes al verlo jugar con la pila de trajes de baño que encontró, siendo culpado por la desaparición de estos.

Lala estaba preocupada.

\- Rito, no contesto mí mensaje... -

Miró los 16 mensajes que mandó, muy preocupada.

\- Déjalo un rato. Debe de estar explorando los pasi... -

El techo se abrió y se pudo observar a Rito, de la cintura para arriba, frente a Sairenji.

\- Oh. Lo siento ¿Lala está bien? -

\- E-E-E... -

\- ¡¿Rito?! -

\- ¡Lala~! Quédate aquí y tranquila. Me encargo de este idiota y arreglaré esto -

Activó las runas en todo su cuerpo y se lanzó al ataque.

\- ¡¡AHORA, VEN. TE ROMPERÉ LA CARA UN POCO!! -

\- ¿¡Prometidos!? -

El muchacho asintió mientras continuaba acariciando la cabeza de su novia, la cual tenía atrapada en sus brazos.

\- Su padre es el rey de la galaxia, y esta gente quiere el poder de su familia... Yo solo quiero estar con ella -

Acarició el cabello de su amada y suspiró. Las cosas no son fáciles todo el tiempo. Menos explicarles todo esto a las amigas de la pelirosa... Y a una azabache algo incómoda.

\- R-Rito... ¿P-Podrías dejar de observarme tanto? -

\- Eres hermosa con el uniforme escolar, no puedo evitarlo -

Él le sonrió mientras seguía recostado en la mesa, observándola, y avergonzandola.

\- ¡Todo el mundo, tomen asientos! ¡He de hacer un aviso! Bien. Es raro que ocurra justamente ahora, pero tendremos un nuevo alumno... ¡Puedes pasar! -

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a un muchacho de cabello verde, mirando todo, analizándolo.

Su mirada se fijó en Lala, sorprendiendolo. Desapareció a gran velocidad, hacia ella.

Impacto. El sujeto retrocedió de un golpe de palma directo en su pecho, tumbandolo en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué diablos pretendías hacer? ¿Eres otro prometido de Lala? -

Alzó la vista. Rito, con una calma bastante aterradora, desactivó las runas de sus piernas y brazo izquierdo.

\- Ya veo. Tú debes ser su amigo... -

Se levantó para ser interrumpido rápidamente.

\- Novio... -

Se encogió de hombros levemente ante esa mención.

\- ¿Hmm? Mí nombre es Ren Elsiejewelria. Lala-sama ¿Me recu... -

\- No... -

Impacto moral. El sujeto se hallaba exageradamente agobiado.

\- Incluso cuando jugábamos juntos... Está bien. Olvidar es natural. No debo deprimirme... ¡Porque soy un hombre! -

Rito tuvo una gota en la nuca ante los movimientos de "Galán exagerado"

\- ¡Mirá! ¡Una prueba de nuestra muestra de amistad! -

El denominado Ren tomó una foto de su camisa y se la cedió a Rito que la observó intrigado.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Te rin... ¿Eh? -

El hibrido le dió la foto a su prometida, luego de limpiarse la sangre de la nariz al observar que bella se veía de pequeña, y las lágrimas de la risa al ver al extraterrestre vestido de mujer.

\- ¡Eres el llorón Ren-chan! ¡Ya me acordé de ti! -

\- Exactamente, Lala-san. Soy yo, el antiguo sujeto de pruebas de sus experimentos y su imaginación... ¡DEJA DE REÍR! -

El castaño no podía parar de reír, estaba ahogado.

\- ¿¡LL-LLORÓN!? ¡AHAHAHAHAHA! -

\- ¡DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI! ¡Ella dijo que si me volvía más varonil, se casaría conmigo! -

Silencio. Rito dejó de reír repentinamente.

\- Que lástima... Yo soy su prometido... -

Rito se levantó y volteó levemente, mostrando su advertencia visualmente en forma de runas.

\- ¡Enfrentáme! -

\- Me niego. Últimamente enfrenté a muchos de sus prometidos y quiero descansar.

\- ¡Que comience el duelo! -

\- ¿¡Acaso me oyes!? -

\- ¿Alguien sabe la respuesta a este problema? -

Rito estaba por subir la mano, cuando Ren se levantó.

\- ¡RESPONDERÉ MAS RÁPIDO QUE YUKKI-KUN! ¡LA RESPUESTA ES 16! -

\- C-Correcto... -

Rito trotaba tranquilamente, cuando Ren salvaje entra en acción.

A una velocidad, visiblemente forzada, Ren superó al híbrido.

Rito comía tranquilamente, cuando...

Impacto. Ren estaba por presumir poder comer más, cuando fue enterrado contra el suelo de un puñetazo.

Todos miraban todo para proseguir tranquilamente, al igual que Rito que seguía comiendo, pensando en donde estaría Lala.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! -

2 días habían pasado con el mismo problema de Rito. Parece que finalmente explotó.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡¿Dejarás a La... -

\- ¡Te demostraré que Lala me ama sin romperte la cara! ¡Lala! ¡Bésame! -

La pelirosa se sorprendió mucho, sonrojandose.

\- ¿F-Frente a todos? -

\- ¿¡Eh!? N-No. Y-Yo... -

\- ¡ENTONCES BÉSEME A MÍ! -

Ren comenzó a acercarse a Lala con velocidad. Ante esto, Rito se lanzó en su defensa.

Choque.

\- Déjame, Lala... -

\- T-Tranquilo, solo fue un beso con Ren... -

Rito se deprimió aún más rápido.

\- ¿Are? ¿Rito? -

Los días habían pasado. Si bien Ren no se rindió, al menos no molestaba a nuestro querido protagonista otra vez.

Miles de chicas y chicos comenzaron a hacer miles de historias, ya sea Yaoi/Eróticas para vengarse de Rito por tener novia, como para divertirse... O así lo veían ellos. Las mujeres compraban esa mercancía en cantidad.

El castaño suspiró amargado mientras su novia seguía abrazándolo.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Ocurre algo, Rito? -

\- No. Admiraba tu cabello. Te ves hermosa, como siempre -

Los celos carcomieron a más de una. Una mujer que tenía a un novio así, no salía de su casa si no era para comprar comida.

\- S-Saruyama. Déjame ver si entiendo ¿Quieres hacer un Maid-Moe-Cafe para el festival? -

\- ¡SÍ! ¡Igualmente tengo los trajes, deben probarselos! ¡El director me permitió... -

La mano de Rito comenzó a tapar su rostro.

\- Ya con su mención, comprendo la situación -

\- Rito~ ¿Cómo me veo? -

El muchacho volteó sonriendo levemente para sentir que su nariz explotaba de felicidad.

La muchacha tenía un sostén, orejas, guanteletes, un pequeño delantal y botas de guepardo.

~ ¡SARUYAMA! ¡ERES MI DIOS! ~

\- ¡HEY, HERMANO! -

\- ¡SARUYAMA! ¡ERES EL MEJOR! ¡NECESITO 25 PARES DE ESOS TRAJES! -

\- Lo sé, tigre. Pero tengo un trabajo para ti antes. Necesito que vayas con Sairenji a decorar el salón -

\- ¿Hmm? Me parece justo. Noté que no hay cinta de vinilo, iré a comprar un poco antes -

\- ¡Claro! -

El muchacho cargó las runas de sus piernas y comenzó a correr. Sin notar que la rival de Lala, de otro curso, hacia acta de presencia con la intención de separar a ambos.

\- ¡Oye tú! ¡Soy Tenjouin Saki del salón 2-B! ¡Te doy permiso para salir conmigo! -

Viento. La muchacha se aferró a la pared, aterrada, ante la poderosa silueta que pasó a su lado.

El chico no estaba. Su oportunidad de arruinar a Lala se pospuso...

Rito pasó tan rápido, nuevamente, que no notó que la rubia intentó seducirlo en la entrada del supermercado. Con sus escoltas haciendo una pequeña escena pervertida.

Rito suspiró mientras continuaba colgando las cintas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que cayera de la escalera.

\- ¿Qué mierda? ¿Eh? -

La rubia estaba harta, 2 rechazos sin siquiera mirarla. Indignante.

Intentó número 3. Violarlo.

Sairenji no comprendía nada, al menos hasta que vió que está se sentó sobre Rito, que era observado por todos en el pasillo.

\- ¡O-Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! -

\- ¿No es obvio? Disfrutar -

La muchacha estaba por besarlo, cuando una mano la detuvo.

\- Tengo novia. Y por respeto a ella, te pido que te alejes... O veré obligado a hacerlo yo... -

Rito cargó las runas de sus brazos y se impusó hacia delante, haciendo caer a la muchacha.

\- ¿Q-Qué... -

\- Esta es la última vez que te lo diré... -

\- ¡NOOOOOO! -

Rito fue atropellado contra el suelo por Ren, que huía de Lala, quién traía ropaje erotico de mujer en sus manos.

\- ¡Oh Rito~! ¿Viste a Ren~? -

El muchacho señaló al otro rincón como pudo.

\- Gracias~ Nos vemos luego -

Rito no sabía los problemas que se le acercaban... Y algunos, en forma de una rubia extraterrestre.


	4. Chapter 4

El festival Sainan finalmente dió comienzo, y con él, el último heredero Nordenhan tenía su corazón a raíz de bombazos.

¿La razón? Su amada esposa estaba luciendo su espléndida carne con el traje que tenía puesto.

Como tenía compañera bondadosas, Rito se encargaba de cuidar de su amada, acomodando sus ropas, alentandola, dándole consejos para atender a la gente. Esto hizo que muchas envidiaran a Lala por tener un chico tan atento.

Para los muchachos, él era una desgracia. Nadie podía observar más de la cuenta o tomar fotos. Él era el halcón del lugar, nadie se escapaba de sus ojos.

Sin embargo, nadie esperaba que la paz duraría tan poco...

\- ¡LALA-SAN! -

Al oír eso, Rito activó sus runas por instinto.

\- ¿Lala qué? -

Más de uno se aterró, Rito estaba tan concentrado con protegerla que temía que los hombres la quisieran tocar (Cosa que no perdonaría) Pero este era un cambio mayor, tres mujeres se hallaban en la entrada, con lencería bastante atractiva.

Desangrado nasal. Inmediatamente, Rito fue mandado al subconsciente.

\- ¡Rito! -

Lala pellizcó su oreja, molesta por ver su reacción ante eso. Desde hace un tiempo, ella comenzó a mostrarse algo más "femenina", aunque sea en un aspecto más raro.

\- ¡Ten un duelo conmigo! ¡Decidiremos a la reina del festival ahora mismo! ¡Los clientes serán el jurado! ¡Comence... -

Todos, pisando a Rito en la camino, fueron hacia Lala... Exceptuando al perro del director que esperaba obedientemente.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Tengo pastel! -

Inmediatamente se embarró con pastel y comenzó a tener hombres a su lado.

\- Vaya, perdí... Rito ¿Estás bien? -

La pelirrosa se aproximó a él, sin notar que su pequeño traje, Peke, estaba furioso por la futura derrota de la heredera Deviluke. No lo permitiría, no perdería.

Su traje desapareció en un brillo. Dejándola desnuda, sus partes íntimas se cubrían con crema batida. Una belleza literalmente apetecible.

La castaño abrió los ojos, notando al ángel frente a él.

\- Estoy en el cielo... -

El muchacho se dejó caer nuevamente, para reanimarse nuevamente al notar donde estaban.

\- ¡LALA! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACÉS ASÍ?! -

Inmediatamente, los hombres voltearon y vieron la muchacha, encendiendo los motores de más de uno.

\- ¡LALA-SAMA~! -

Cual estampida, todos comenzaron a correr hacia ella.

\- ¡Que desperdicio! -

Provocando a más de uno, Rito tomó a su prometida en brazos y comenzó a correr por su vida... Y el cuerpo de su amada.

Este día terminó con su victoria, y un trauma para la rubia que era perseguida por el director.

\- ¿Lala qué? -

\- Se fue por algo importante. Dijo que faltará a clases -

Rito seguía caminando tristemente a base de esa charla que tuvo con su hermana.

\- Aburrido... -

\- Y-Yukki-kun ¿Ocurrió algo con Lala-san? -

El castaño alzó la vista, notando a Sairenji nerviosa, mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Eh? Anoche desapareció de la cama, le dijo a mí hermana que fue a atender un asunto importante... -

En ese momento, Rito notó que su contraria tenía una bolsa de papel en mano.

¿Y esa bolsa de papel? -

La muchacha la miró y luego a él.

\- T-Toma... -

El muchacho la abrió, notando que dentro había una regadera pequeña.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡¿Es para mí?! ¡Que coincidente! ¡Ayer rompí la mía! ¡Gracias! -

Abrazó a la de azabache, contento, sin notar su sonrojo... Y a una pelirosa que a lo lejos vió todo.

\- ¡Ya llegué! -

\- ¡FELIZ... -

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! -

El muchacho activó sus runas aterrado ante el grito de sus familiares.

\- ¿Cumpleaños? -

Lala estaba con su traje estelar. Su padre y Zastin sostenían serpentinas. Su hermana y madre lanzaban papelitos.

\- ¿Are? ¿No sabías tu cumpleaños? -

\- Lo vive olvidando. Es 16 de octubre, cabezón -

\- ¡No me jodas viejo!

\- ¡Rito! ¡Rito! ¡Tengo tu regalo! -

\- ¡¿Enserio?! -

Se puso cual niño ante lo dicho por su amada.

\- Lala-sama viajó por el espacio en búsqueda de tu regalo... -

Instantáneamente, un tentáculo abrazó el cuerpo del muchacho.

\- Bueno... Al menos es una planta... -

Una hermosa flor con enormes raices y dientes estaba meciendolo alegremente.

\- ¡Terminé! -

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué terminaste, Lala? -

Rito, que estaba acostado en las raíces de su nueva mascota, que veía lo que jugaba, estaba intrigado, pues había oído muchas cosas en el piso de arriba.

\- ¡Mí laboratorio! -

El armario, ahora enorme laboratorio de grandes facultades tecnológicas, tenía a 3 sujetos en él.

\- ¡Este lugar será nuestro taller, Rito! -

\- Ya lo creo -

El muchacho se acostó sobre un montón de aparatos viejos, ocasionando que su prometida se preocupara.

\- ¡Rito! ¡No! -

Explosión. El humo tapó todo, mientras que se escuchaba a tos del castaño.

\- ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿No te pasó nada?! -

\- Estoy bien hermosa. No me pasó nada -

\- ¡Que suerte! -

Lo besó inesperada, para proceder a abrazarlo. Ella había comenzado a mostrarse muy distinta desde que él le había propuesto matrimonio. Muchos lo llaman madurar, yo lo llamó "tener nuevas responsabilidades".

En la escuela, en plena clase, Rito comenzó a sentirse bastante mal.

\- ¿Rito, te ocurre algo? -

\- N-No me siento muy bien. Creo que estoy resfriado... -

Lala estaba preocupada, sus fallas estaban en esa caja, quien sabe que efectos le causarán.

\- ¡Sensei! ¡Llevaré a Rito a la enfermería de inmediato! -

La joven no esperó respuesta y levantó a Rito, sin esfuerzo, colocándolo sobre su espalda.

\- Puedo asegurar que no es fiebre, así que solo descansa un poco -

\- ¡R-Rito! ¡Esto es mí culpa! ¡Buaaaa! ¡Vas a morir! -

\- ¡NO VOY A MORIR! ¡S-SOLO NECESITO DORMIR! -

Lala alivianó su preocupación, se levantó y se acomodó la silla a su lado.

\- Lo siento... -

Ella se durmió, reposando su cabeza en la camilla. Él comenzó a acariciarla, mientras suspiraba.

¿Por qué sera que su cabeza crecía tanto?

No, espera, ¿Por qué crecía todo a su alrededor?

Se miró sorprendido, estaba empezando a reducir su tamaño de manera tan anormal.

\- Me lleva la mierda... -

Corrió por la camilla hacia el rostro de su novia, con sus diminutas manos, comenzó a tocar su nariz, golpenadola sin sus runas.

\- ¡LALA! ¡DESPIERTA! -

La muchacha rió levemente mientras un hilo de saliva salía de su boca.

\- He... He... He... Rito~, no podemos hacer esas cosas aquí~ -

Lala disfrutaba de su sueño sin duda alguna.

\- Buaaah, que sueño -

Peke, que era un broche en el pelo de la muchacha, se sorprendió al notar a Rito.

\- ¡¿Rito-sama?! ¡¿Qué ocurrío?! -

\- Lala tenía un par de máquinas defectuosas que toque y explotaron, parece que una me encogió -

\- Vaya. Admiró su calma... -

\- ¡Despiertala! ¡Llevó 5 minutos tratando de levantarla y ya estoy empezando a agotarme! -

Dirigió su mirada al pecho de la mujer, sonrojandose por el descomunal tamaño que tenían ante él. Ella tenía la ropa deportiva, parece que Peke sabía que debía ponerle en cierto horario.

\- ¡Lala-sama! ¡Despierte! -

La muchacha abrió los ojos repentinamente, y amargamente, por lo visto.

\- ¡Mooo~! ¡Peke! ¡Estaba teniendo un hermosos sueño! ¡Encima ahora que me desperté, no podré volver a tenerlo! -

\- Lamento haber arruinado su momento de paz, pero hay problemas de tamaño diminuto -

\- ¡Te escuché, pedazo de porquería! -

Se sorprendió al oír eso, y bajó la vista.

\- ¡¿R-Rito?! -

\- Hola, hermosa, ¿Puedes hacer algo por esto? -

\- ¡Ahora no! ¡Debemos ir... -

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a la doctora que buscó al muchacho con la vista.

\- ¿Y el chico? -

\- Yo también vine a verlo, supongo que está bien ahora. Nos vemos -

¿Y Rito? Simple, intentando no tener una hemorragia o un desmayo al estar acomodado en los pechos de su novia.

~ Soy un suertudo Jejeje... ~

Estaba completamente atontado y seguro en un par de melones de seguridad extrema.

Lala fue tomada desprevenida por una compañera que jugó con sus pechos, provocando que Rito casi se fracturara más de una vez.

~ Quizás no tan suertudo... ~

El muchacho desgraciadamente pudo comprobar su mala suerte al salir despedido contra un arbusto ante un brusco movimiento de Lala.

\- ¡PUTA MADREEEEE! -

Al salir, notó a un perro con ganas de morderlo.

\- No jodas... -

Con gran habilidad, Rito montaba un perro y avanzaba por los pasillos escolares en búsqueda de su novia.

Luego de paradas de mimos hacia el perro o espanto al verlo a él tan diminuto, finalmente llegó a su salón.

\- Bueno. Gracias por todo -

Como si fuese transporte público, Rito bajó y el perro salió en búsqueda de algo con que divertirse.

Crecimiento. Rito repentinamente creció, sorprendiendo a todos a su alrededor.

\- ¿E-Eh? -

La puerta se abrió y Lala se arrojó sobre Rito.

\- ¡Estaba preocupada! ¡Que suerte que había tiempo límite! ¡Buaaaa! -

Él acarició su espalda, riendo levemente, el día de hoy había sido bastante emocionante.

Lala dormía abrazada de Rito. Ambos estaban tranquilos.

Sacudida. Algo iba mal, Rito se levantó rápidamente y salió al frente de un salto violento.

\- ¡¿Donde... -

Debajo, la tierra se abrió y un ser apareció golpenadolo, siendo capaz de bloquearlo. Aunque él tenía más fuerza, razón por la que salió despedido contra unas 15 cuadras.

~ ¡Maldición! ¡Es fuerte! ~

Logró acomodarse, para rodar en el aire y derrapar con sus pies contra el pavimento.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! -

Logró evitarlo al salir de la tierra nuevamente, para darle un impacto cargado que lo derribó contra el suelo.

El sujeto era obeso, tenía brazos grandes con garras largas, lentes de sol y una nariz con una especie de plancha con tentáculos, una semejanza a un topo.

\- ¡Yo soy Terrathian, caza... -

\- ¡Cállate! -

Aprovechado las habilidades genéticas de su novia, hundió su cabeza de un golpe, que el ser aprovechó para darle una patada en la mandíbula, alzandolo en el aire.

\- ¡Rito! -

Lala apareció sorprendida, el padre del muchacho la había traído, luego de transformarse en una especie rápida.

\- ¡Rito! ¡Déjamelo! ¡Es un cazador intergaláctico! -

Inmediatamente, Rito recibió un zarpazo que le hirió la pierna de manera bastante fea.

\- C-Carajo... -

La heredera Deviluke lo recogió rápidamente y saltó hacia el techo de una casa.

\- ¡¿Estás bien?! Déjame ver la herida -

Miró a su novio y notó que la herida perdía mucha sangre.

\- Probaré esto -

Sacó una especie de spray y lo rocío en la herida, haciendo que ésta cerrara rápidamente.

\- Increíble... -

\- Tomé un pelo y un poco de sangre para esto. Es un botiquín que recrea células madre de tu cuerpo, funcioante en tu especie y la mía -

La besó repentinamente.

\- Eres una genia, hermosa... -

El rival apareció y hundió sus garras en el techo de un impacto suave, Lala lo golpeó en el estomago, cosa que Rito no desaprovechó para sostener su pie y atraerlo nuevamente, recibiendo otro golpe de la mujer en la mandíbula, siendo derribado contra el suelo.

\- Buena sincronización -

Saibai los felicito mientras iba detrás de él, Rito montó a su novia a su espalda y se lanzó detrás. Los tres se dirigían fuera del barrio, siendo que la gente recién salía de sus casas para ver todos los daños.

Impacto. Rito derribó al cazador contra el borde del río. Lala le puso una especie de prototipo que el chico golpeó, explotando y mandando al rival contra la arena.

\- Tengo bombas de impacto. Necesito que lo distraigas para plantarlas -

La muchacha bajó de la espalda y comenzó a sacar cosas de su bolso y comenzaba a trabajar.

\- Te daremos el suficiente... -

Corrió hacia el rival, junto a su padre, y comenzaron a enfrentarlo. Golpe tras golpe, el rival demostraba una gran resistencia y experiencia en combate.

Aprovechando una distracción, fue tras la chica que armaba una bomba. Trató de agarrarla, pero fue más rápida y le proporcionó una patada en la cara sin parar de armar la bomba. Haba tratado de golpearla nuevamente, pero ella apresó su brazo y golpeó su cara mientras ponía una bomba cada vez que lo hacía, en un total de 15 bombas instaladas.

Rito cargó contra él impactando 2 bombas de su espalda, Saibai con 4 de su pecho y golpeó su mandíbula de un gancho, Lala le dió con el bolso en su brazo, donde tenía otra, volando por los aires.

El sujeto rebotó dos veces y quedó tendido en el suelo. Los tres se acercaron sin bajar la guardia.

\- ¿Quién te envía, cazador? -

Saibai lo tomó del cuello de su armadura y lo miró seriamente.

\- Tu ya lo sabes... Saibai Nordenhan... -

El sujeto se enganchó a la muñeca del hombre, sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Así que te suicidaras. Alejense de aquí ¡Ya! -

Rito confío en las habilidades de su padre y tomó a su novia en brazos, escapando del lugar.

\- No podrás protegerlo por mucho tiempo -

\- Ya no tengo ese trabajo. Ese trabajo lo cumple su novia -

Explosión. Un enorme temblor apareció. Rito y su novia, que estaban en el techo de una casa, se mostraron algo preocupados.

\- Vámonos de aquí... -

Voltearon sorprendidos, Saibai estaba rodeado de un material reluciente y vidrioso. El par obedeció y comenzó a seguirlo.

\- Eso fue un cazarecompensas. El trabajo de ambos fue formidable, veo que han estado practicando, pero les recomiendo que sean más serios. Ante la presencia de un arma, sabrás que estás entre la vida o la muerte -

Lala asintió sobre la espalda de su novio, a quien abrazó, preocupada, este besó su mano, en un intento de calmarla.

\- Ya pasó. Estamos a salvo... -

Por ahora...

\- ¡Andando! -

Rito estaba probando un nuevo proyecto de Lala, unas botas de velocidad y poco desgaste enérgico. Probó patadas, carreras y saltos, siendo altamente eficiente.

\- ¡Es genial! -

\- ¡Me alegra~! -

Los alumnos miraban a la pareja mientras seguían entrenando.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Casi lo olvidaba~! ¡Hoy no vuelvo a casa! -

Rito se estrelló contra el suelo, en un enorme cráter.

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Haruna me invitó a una pijamada, y acepté~ -

El castaño estaba sorprendido, una noche sin ella. Bueno, no sería malo ¿Verdad?

Lala volvió a la casa. Había pasado una divertida noche aprendiendo cosas sobre Rito, ¿Quién diría que Haruna era tan atenta a sus compañeros?

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, sorprendiéndose por completo. Sus cajones de ropa habían sido saqueados. En la cama, había montones de ropa, y en uno, Rito abrazaba una remera con el olor de ella. Rió levemente y bajó en búsqueda de Mikan.

\- ¿Qué ocurrío con Rito? -

\- ¿Él? Estuvo preocupado toda la noche, creyó que tú estarías en peligro inminente o en peores situaciones. Es muy paranoico -

Lala rió nuevamente.

\- No. Solo se preocupa... -

Él era el más indicado para cuidarla.

\- ¡Sean bienvenidos a la fiesta disfraces de Navidad de Tenjouin Saki! ¡Disfruten a más no poder! -

La muchacha, vestida de Santa Claus, dió su entrada de manera elegante.

Las puertas se abrieron, mostrando a un par sin igual. Rito, vestido con armaduras, una masa falsa en su espalda y una barba, dándole aspecto vikingo, llevando de manera elegante a su novia, que vestía un traje de demonio muy sensual.

Todos se sorprendieron por el físico y el poco atuendo de Rito, siendo su cuerpo capaz de soportar bajas temperaturas.

El grupo de amigas de Lala la llamó, remarcandole lo bien que se veía, y como se veía su compañero.

Por otra parte, algunos tenían envidia de cómo se veía el muchacho, una faceta más varonil y sutil le daban un toque distintivo entre su amigo que vino disfrazado de un dragón rojo, o de Ren, que trataba de verse más rudo vestido de un dios budista.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Intercambiaremos regalos con un juego, uno muy divertido! ¡Habrá que buscarlos! ¡El que encuentren, se lo quedan! ¡Entre los premios, se encuentra un lujoso viaje a un resort por cuatro días! Por cierto, cuidado con las trampas~ -

\- ¡Lala, conmigo! -

Rito la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a moverse.

\- Bien ¿Donde crees que sigue? -

Lala señaló la habitación de al lado, mientras que Rito detenía la esfera gigante sin fuerza y sostenía una enorme bolsa detrás. No esperaban que detrás, Saki y sus escoltas estaban esperándolos con ametralladoras de mostaza.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Hola~! -

\- ¡No seas tan casual! ¡Detente, Lala, o dispararé! -

\- Rito, dejamelas... -

\- Sostengo una esfera gigante y una bolsa de regalos, no creo que pueda hacer mucho más que eso -

2 minutos más tarde...

\- Bueno... ¿Ganamos? -

El "nórdico" miró a su novia que se mostraba decepcionada al no encontrar el pase del viaje.

\- Supongo que no encontraré jamás ese pase, ahora está en los escombros... -

La mansión había caído en pedazos por el desnivel de trampas que había agregado la rubia.

\- Bueno, yo tengo el regalo tuyo y el que preparé para Planz -

\- ¿Le pusiste nombre a la planta que traje? -

\- Es lo justo. Me cae bien -

El par se retiraba con un par de regalos, dejando la bolsa en medio de los escombros. Esa había sido una divertida navidad para ellos.


	5. Chapter 5

(Atención. Esta será la única vez que avisaré esto, ya que me parece mediocre tener que avisar en el momento justo del "acto". Este es un capítulo con pobre contenido sexual, así que los "sensibles" y "menores que les vale verga que Wattpad te avise de contenido para mayores en una novela", les recomiendo estar atentos por qué no daré más avisos innecesarios al respecto)

 **Emilio4431** : Me alegra que te guste, y lamento la tardanza. Me alegra ser algo original. Tu apoyo es importante... Como de aquellos que no dan Reviews y solo votan. Nos vemos la próxima.

Sin embargo, la vida de Rito tomaba rumbos un poco peligrosos...

El mencionado estaba comprando unas cosas para la copias de su padre, mientras que Lala hablaba con Zastin en la casa, ésta le informaba de toda la actividad ocurrida en la semana, incluyendo el incidente con el cazarecompensas.

Rito se detuvo, quería hablar con Zastin por la batalla ocurrida hace meses, así que decidió comprar Taiyaki para apaciguar el dolor de cabeza que le causaría el tema.

Mirada. Volteó hacia la derecha, notando que una muchacha rubia, de traje gótico, la observaba seriamente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quieres? -

Le ofreció uno, pensando que quizás tendría hambre. Ésta tomó uno y devoró la mitad inmediatamente.

\- La comida terrestre es bastante rara... -

Tensión. Rito no podía creer lo que oyó.

\- Yukki Rito... -

Los dedos de la muchacha se volvieron garras de acero, y atacó rápidamente. Logró evadirla, saltando muy lejos y cayendo sobre un poste de luz.

\- ¡¿Cazarecompensas?! -

La chica asintió mientras su mano se volvía una espada.

\- No tengo nada contra ti, pero debes morir... -

* * *

Lala estaba furiosa, volaba rápidamente con Zastin saltando por las casas.

\- Lacospo... En cuanto ponga mis manos encima de tu cuello... -

Ella estaba furiosa por el dichoso ser que este cobarde había contratado para exterminar a Rito, y obligarla a casarse con él.

"Konjiki No Yami". Ese nombre clave era el de este ser con la capacidad de modificar cualquier parte de su cuerpo y volverlo un arma.

~ Rito. Aguanta un poco, estamos cerca ~

* * *

Evitó otro corte sumamente rápido y comenzó a huir, había inocentes cerca. La rubia estiró su brazo, aplicando otro fuerte corte.

\- ¡Maldita! -

Con un puñetazo cargado a los costados de la hoja, está se desvió e incrustó en el suelo. Ella saltó y lanzó una patada, con su pie vuelto una enorme bola con puntas afiladas, que logró evadir de un enorme salto.

\- ¡Finalmente! -

Saltó hacia un pequeño puente, cayendo exitosamente, pero recibiendo un leve corte en el brazo al intentar voltear.

\- Te tengo -

Estaba por atraparlo. Sin embargo, fue hundida de un golpe, Lala llegó al rescate.

\- ¡Rito! ¡¿Estás bien?! -

\- Si, no me había podido defender antes... -

Su runas se cargaron completamente.

\- ... Pero ahora puedo entrar al combate -

La rubia evitó un corte de la espada láser de Zastin, que la tomó en el aire y volvió a golpear. Sin embargo, voló de un repentino golpe de Rito. Volvió a acomodarse, notando a sus 3 rivales.

\- Veo que no cesarán el fuego... -

Su cabello se alzó y dividió, transformándose en cabezas de dragón.

\- ¡Rito-sama! -

Zastin recibió todos los mordiscos en su armadura, permitiendo a Lala y a Rito intentar derribarla. El golpe de ambos dió con los escudos que creó con sus brazos.

\- Lo siento por ti, Konjiki No Yami. Pero perderás contra nosotros... -

\- Mucha confianza ¿Por qué lo crees? -

\- Porque este es el planeta de Rito-sama ¡Y este lugar es su carta de triunfo! -

Rito prestó atención al escenario, notando la ventaja.

\- ¡Lala! ¡Atrás! -

Está obedeció, dejando que Rito la alejara amplificando la fuerza del golpe, dejando que el tren que repentinamente pasaba la arrollara.

\- Eso no la detendrá por siempre. Salgamos de aquí -

Impacto. Rito saltó con Lala en brazos, impactando el techo y cayendo dentro de un sauna de mujeres.

\- Oh... Nos vamos -

Corrió rápidamente, partiendo la otra pared de una patada, con Zastin atrás, que recibía los golpes de los baldes de madera.

\- Cubriré atrás. Zastin, a un lado -

Lala invocó un lanzacohetes con su varita y se acomodó, sentada en los brazos del castaño, con el cañón sobre su hombro.

La rubia apareció detrás, avanzando a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Prueba mí nueva arma: Beto Beto Launcher-kun! -

Comenzó a disparar unas bolas de pegamento, que la contrincante fácilmente evadía.

\- ¡Toru Toru Hand-kun! -

Logró atraparla con una especie de pinza, mientras disparaba otra bola, logrando pegarla por completo, para finalmente sacar su última arma.

\- ¡Kuru Kuru Rope-kun! -

Una especie de soga le abrazó todo el cabello, haciéndole un hermoso nudo.

\- ¿¡C-Cómo!? -

\- Rito me entrenó por mucho tiempo para estos encuentros. Me dijo que debía saber defenderme contra las personas que vinieran a hacerme daño ¡Si él está en peligro, yo saltaré en su rescate! -

La rubia se sorprendió. Rito no se detenía, pero se lo notaba aliviado. Aún si tenía a su rival atrapado, él solo quería ponerla a ella a salvo.

...

\- Él es un hombre demoníaco, intenta manipular a la princesa para obtener poder. Debes eliminarlo -

...

Ella cortó rápidamente sus ataduras y se lanzó tras ambos inmediatamente.

* * *

Rito cayó contra el suelo, rendido. Llevaban corriendo por minutos y finalmente se habían logrado alejar de la ciudad.

\- No ¡No, no! ¡NO! ¡Rito, levántate! ¡Debemos salir de aquí! -

\- No puedo más, Lala. Este es mí límite... Déjame aquí, yo... -

Zastin apareció repentinamente con su tele-transportador.

\- Esto es malo... -

Ambos tomaron al muchacho por los hombros y comenzaron a avanzar.

\- ¿Tu padre, Rito-sama? -

\- Seguramente en la otra mitad del planeta, con mí madre -

\- Diablos. Esto está de lo peor -

Impacto. Detrás de ellos, "Oscuridad Dorada" se levantó completamente ilesa -

\- ESO está peor... -

Rito fue apoyado contra una esquina y el par se preparó para hacerle frente.

\- ¿¡QUÉ CREEN QUE HACEN!? ¡HUYAN! ¡LES HARÁ DAÑO! -

\- Lo siento, Rito-sama... -

Zastin se preparó con su espada sobrecargada. Estaba listo.

\- Pero mí deber es proteger a todo ser digno de Lala-sama... Y mí respeto -

\- ¡LALA! ¡POR FAVOR, ESCÚCHAME! -

\- Perdóname, Rito. Mí amor por ti incluso me impide verte morir... Espero que puedas perdonarme, "Darling"~ -

Ella volteó y le guiñó el ojo, intentando brindarle tranquilidad.

\- ¿¡Qué crees que haces, Konjiki No Yami!? ¡Ella no es tu rival! -

Una nave sobrevoló el área repentinamente.

\- ¡Lacospo! ¡Maldito cobarde, mandar a una asesina a matar a Rito es de insectos débiles! -

Rito sonrió levemente.

~ Tiene que dejar de ver anime... ~

El enano volteó y miró a Rito.

\- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Yuuki Rito! ¡Te has aprovechado de esa princesa mediocre, inepta y ciega! -

Ira. Rito lo miró sorprendido, sin notar que sus runas comenzaron a cargar lentamente.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? -

Rabia. Sus runas comenzaron a parpadear en rojo levemente, mientras comenzaba a pararse.

\- ¿Qué te has dignado a decir de ella, hámster de mierda? -

Rencor. Ya nada lo detendría. Su cuerpo obtuvo una cola en forma de pica y su fuerza creció tanto que hundió el suelo.

\- **¡MÚERETE!** -

Con las pupilas blancas, el Nordenhan se abalanzó a su rival sin piedad.

\- ¡Gama-tan, dispara! -

\- ¡Nya! -

(Aún no entiendo porque a ese sapo le agarró un complejo felino xd)

Un repentino sapo enorme apareció y escupió un chorro de ácido a Rito. Este ni se molestó en evadirla, recibiéndolo de lleno.

- **¡NO PUEDES DETENER A UN NORDENHAN ASÍ!** -

Desnudo, y con la piel bronceada, el muchacho alzó al animal rápidamente.

\- ¿Nya? -

\- **¡VUELA A ASGERDIF!** -

El animal fue lanzado a una increíble velocidad, llevándose consigo a la nave.

Al notar que dichoso rival se había desvanecido, Rito regresó a la normalidad, cayendo al suelo, exhausto.

\- Y-Yami... -

Está se sorprendió ante esa mención.

\- Si vas a matarme, déjame tener un único pedido -

\- ¡RITO/RITO-SAMA! -

Alzó una ceja ¿Qué pediría? ¿Ropa?

\- Adelante -

\- Incluso si te atacan o lastiman, no los mates o hieras -

Esta notó que todos estaban muy débiles para continuar, pero dispuestos a defenderlo ¿Por qué?

\- Princesa Lala ¿Yukki Rito es demoníaco? -

La mencionada se sorprendió y se levantó inmediatamente.

\- ¡NO! ¡RITO ES EL SER MAS DULCE Y AMABLE QUE HE CONOCIDO! -

\- ¿Y tú reino? ¿Cómo sabes que él no busca poder? -

Este se sorprendió para soltar una sonora carcajada.

\- ¿Poder? ¿Acaso tengo rostro para siquiera querer una galaxia bajo mí dominio? -

Lala lo miró seriamente, estaba arruinando sus opciones para sobrevivir.

\- ¡L-Lo que quiero decir es que...! ¡Ehem! ¡Yo me enamore de Lala Deviluke y pretendo que sea mí esposa! ¡Mí sueño es casarme con ella y tener hijos, pero para ello tengo que detener a todos los que vienen a por ella por su lugar en el trono! ¡Solo soy un estudiante de secundaria, no un conquistador! -

Con dichosa información, la pelirosa se avergonzó y la rubia se intrigó.

\- ¿Secundaria? -

\- Perdón. Joven que va a institución educativa que permite desempeñarlo para trabajar -

\- ¿Trabajar? ¿Cómo asesinar? -

\- No esa clase de trabajo, he he... -

\- Ya veo. Me quedaré en la tierra para aprender de esas cosas. Yuuki Rito, Deviluke Lala, los estudiaré a fondo -

\- ¡Espera! ¿¡Khe!? -

\- ¡Un momento! -

La rubia finalmente desapareció, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

* * *

En otra parte del mundo, Saibai se sorprendió al notar un pico de poder natural, muy lejos de su posición.

\- ¿Amor? ¿Es Rito? -

\- Si. Ha despertado aún más poder natural... Temo que alguien haya podido medirlo... -

La mujer tomó su rostro y lo hizo enfocarse en ella.

\- Estamos juntos en esto. Lo protegeremos. Es nuestro hijo, a fin de cuentas.

Sin saberlo, las premoniciones de Saibai se hacían realidad, pues una nave recibía dichoso pico de energía... Y un destruido planeta revelaba una puerta y un brillo bastante potente en respuesta a esa sensación.

La aventura de Rito estaba por tomar fuerza y un objetivo directo a su próxima travesía.

* * *

Rito estaba acostado en el sofá, dormido. La paga de sus acciones como héroe. Lala estaba sentada sobre sus piernas y trabajaba tranquilamente.

Esta le dió una leve mirada y sonrió leve pero perversamente.

\- Mikan ¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir chocolate? -

* * *

Día amargado para nuestro protagonista...

\- Perdón, Darling~. Debo hacer algo antes de ir. Te prometo que estaré allí antes del inicio de clases~ -

El aura de depresión de Rito aumentó repentinamente.

\- Esta es la peor mañana que podría tener... -

\- ¡Oh! ¡B-Buenos dias, Yuuki-kun! ¿Y Lala-san? -

\- ¿Eh? Buenos días, Sairenji. Lala vendrá mas tarde, está ocupada con algo... -

\- Y-Ya veo... -

\- ¡Rito~! -

El muchacho fue recibido por dos almohadillas de carne, tapadas por el vestido escolar, en el rostro.

~ ¿Dije mala suerte? Olvídenlo ~

\- He estudiado, y descubrí que es el día de San Valentín, por lo que te hice Chocolates~ -

La muchacha pelirosa sonrió y le cedió la caja. Este estaba por abrirla cuando oyó un susurro.

\- Ten cuidado~. El chocolate en horario escolar no es muy bueno para el estómago~ -

La muchacha comenzó a avanzar hacia la azabache, tarareando una canción, con una sonrisa inocente.

\- Buenos días, Sairenji ¿Nos vamos~? -

Ambas comenzaron a avanzar, dejando al aún intrigado Rito, solo. Este abrió la caja y notó que todos eran chocolates normales. Tomó uno, lo olió y luego lo metió en su boca. La dulzura cubrió su lengua y paladar, haciéndole sentir el paraíso.

~ Delicioso ~

Comenzó a avanzar hacia la escuela, comiendo lentamente.

Las clases habían hecho un receso, Rito había terminado la caja y esperaba que la digestión hiciera lo suyo...

O quizás no de la forma que esperaba.

\- ¿Qué dia-? -

El muchacho se levantó repentinamente y comenzó a avanzar, sintiendo su corazón cada vez más agitado, su respiración era más pesada y sentía... Sentía... ¿Excitación?

Terror. Comenzó a correr, alejándose de los sectores conocidos, hasta llegar a un almacén abandonado. Una habitación cubierta de cosas que hace meses era el sitio de confort para la pareja.

\- E-Esto ¿Lala me había advertido? -

\- ¿Te gustó el regalo~? -

Volteó, notando a la pelirrosa con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- L-Lala... -

Desvío el rostro, el cuerpo de ella ya estaba volviéndolo loco con tan solo verlo.

\- Rito~... -

Este reprimió un gemido cuando sintió el susurro de ella en su oreja.

\- Vamos dentro~ -

Este lugar era el escondite de Lala y Rito para cuando deseaban quitarse el estrés con besos y caricias que permitían a ambos conocerse entre ellos... Y sus especies.

Guiado por la mano de la muchacha, el castaño avanzaba por cada rincón oscuro y dificultoso hasta lo que sería un sofá, el cual tradicionalmente utilizaban.

La Deviluke empujó a su prometido ahí y comenzaron a besarse, destrozando lo poco que quedaba de respiración del muchacho. Su corazón era una bomba ahora mismo, y Lala era la única que podía aliviarlo.

\- N-No importa si es aquí... o en casa, lo importante es que fuese hoy... Rito, quiero que demos un paso más en nuestra relación, por eso hice los chocolates -

Respiraba agitada, sentada sobre las rodillas del muchacho que usó un poco de su cabeza para oírla.

\- L-Lala... He esperado mucho tiempo para esto... Tu piel, tu cuerpo, he estado meses deseando hacer esto... Hermosa, permíteme ser el primero y el único capaz de lo que voy a hacer... -

La muchacha atinó a morder su dedo índice al notar que el castaño comenzaba a masajear sus muslos, trasero, mientras su lengua, dientes y labios pasaban por su cuello y hombros.

Retiró la camisa y saco escolar, mientras que ésta hacia lo mismo con él, besándolo en el proceso. La poca luz mostrada de la ventana vieja de la habitación no permitía ver nada, y su granulado vidrio no permitía a la pareja ver el exterior y a sus compañeros en las clases de gimnasia.

* * *

\- ¿Donde estarán esos dos? -

Las amigas de Lala se intrigaron por su desaparición en el receso. Saruyama por su parte, dejó presente sus pervertidos pensamientos.

\- Quizás están disfrutando de un "Momento privado" en alguna parte -

El grupo lo miró seriamente, su perversa sonrisa destacaba mucho.

Suspiraron, eso era algo muy incapaz de ocurrir en una escuela ¿Verdad?

* * *

Lala y Rito estaban desnudos, inspeccionando sus pieles con lentitud, comprobando la textura de ambos, dejando que sus manos y bocas sean las que decidan como actuar.

\- R-Rito~ -

La mano de muchacho pasando por debajo de sus piernas le mandó un escalofrío. Bueno, estaban en invierno, era normal siendo el único lugar cálido por la humedad.

Su novia las cerró inmediatamente, quizás por los nervios.

\- ¿Lala? Si te incomoda mucho, podemos tomarlo con calma en otro momento... -

\- E-Estoy bien. Tienes la mano fría, eso es todo. Es hora de que tomes tu regalo de San Valentín como corresponde~ -

Pasó el dedo índice por todo el pecho de su novio... Bajando considerablemente lento, o así lo veía el muchacho.

\- Con permiso~ -

Bajandole los boxers, no pudo evitar encontrarse con el miembro de este, teniendo espasmos ante el clima frío... O el cuerpo de ella.

\- Es hora de usar lo que aprendí... -

\- ¿A-Aprendí? ¡Agh! -

Ella lo tomó sin pudor o suavidad, generándole una gran sorpresa a su contrario.

\- ¿T-Te lastimé? En internet decían que esto debía ser así -

\- T-Te regañaría, pero ahora no quiero... S-Solo no seas tan brusca y se un poco más... ¡Lala! -

Comenzó a moverlo lentamente, destrozándole los nervios.

\- No volveré a equivocarme~. No hagas mucho ruido, o nos oirán~ -

No notaba que el castaño se retorcía sobre si ante semejante atención brindada.

\- ¿Q-Qué tanto llegaste a aprender? -

Sonrió de una manera perversa, sorprendiendolo. Desde hace meses, Lala había cambiado mucho su forma de ser. Su confianza se había afianzado, pedía opiniones, era atenta y le pedía a los demás consejos para manejarse en este mundo. Rito creía que había sido su curiosidad al tener internet. Sin embargo, eso era falso. Ella comenzó a cambiar al notar que debía prepararse para ser una buena esposa, sin incomodar al muchacho e intentar no modificar su rutinaria vida, siendo esto último algo imposible.

\- Debo responder a esa pregunta, Darling~ -

\- N-No... -

Él estaba completamente avergonzado.

\- Ara, ara ¿Te arrepentiste? -

Ella soltó su miembro y comenzó a subir lentamente. Rito tragó profundamente.

\- ¿Qué tal si yo te lo hago repetir~? -

El muchacho sintió la mano de su prometida jugando con él.

\- L-Lala... Yo... -

\- Shh~ ¿Quieres que siga? -

Este asintió rojo de la vergüenza. Él y ella solían coquetearse y jugar, pero esto era otra categoría.

\- ¿Q-Qué har- ¡Agh~! -

Reprimió un gemido cuando sintió una brisa cálida sobre su miembro, que comenzó a emitir pulsaciones ante esto.

\- Alguien está sensible ahora mismo~ -

\- ¡Lala! ¡Maldita sea! ¡AGH~! -

Repentinamente, la muchacha comenzó a lamer los alrededores de aquel fiel compañero de cualquier hombre. Sus movimientos eran imperfectos, pero se demostraba que ella sabía lo que hacía.

\- M-Mi corazón... La-Lala... -

\- Esh un efhectho deh lah hiehrbah afrhodicihacah qhue mhe dioh Mikhadoh-shenshe' -

Prosiguió en su labor, ya sin más interrupciones, sin notar la sorpresa en el rostro de su novio.

* * *

\- ¿Enfermos? -

El profesor se sorprendió al oír eso. La enfermera, Mikado, sonreía tranquilamente, mientras le explicaba al profesor de educación física sobre el "estado" de los jóvenes.

\- Si. Estaban con mucha fiebre. Ya le avisé al director sobre su retiro -

\- ¿Era muy grave? -

Ella sonrió levemente.

\- Era muy intensa -

* * *

Lala había sido derribada en el sillón, con Rito sobre ella, sin parar de besarse.

\- L-Lala... Es mí turno -

Comenzó a arrastrarse hacia abajo, intrigandola.

\- ¿R-Rito? ¿Qué har...? ¡Ah~! -

* * *

2 chicas de primer año estaban caminando por los pasillos, en búsqueda de un lugar en específico.

\- ¿E-Estas segura que en el almacén estará? Mira que perder un cuaderno... -

\- Allí guardan todo lo que se pierde o no sirve. Debe estar allí ¡Y sólo lo olvidé ayer! -

Ambas siguieron su camino, sin saber lo que les esperaría más adelante...

* * *

Lala apretó al muchacho, ambos cuerpos reaccionaron ante eso, soltando oleadas de placer.

\- Rito~... -

\- ¿Es hora? -

\- Solo hay una forma de saberlo... -

Él se preparó y tragó profundamente. Era hora de atravesar aquella barrera que lo alejaba de ser un hombre... Y de ser feliz junto a ella.

\- L-Lala... E-Esto te d-dolerá... -

Su excitación era enorme. Ella tragó profundamente, algo le decía que la partirían en 2 con intensidad... Y no iba a lo literal precisamente. Asintió relamiéndose los labios.

La punta de su miembro entró en ella lentamente, provocando en ambos sensaciones inigualables.

\- Agh... Agh... -

Rito parecía un auténtico animal. Babeaba por un lado, respiraba pesadamente, y tenía las piernas de ellas atrapadas en sus brazos de manera posesiva.

La barrera. Lala asintió al notar la mirada, cada vez más pérdida, de su prometido. Este le cedió su dedo pulgar, y está lo metió en su boca, lista para morderlo.

Tomando impulso, el muchacho la penetró firmemente. Aunque su dedo cobrase factura del dolor de ella. Comenzó a moverse tras unos segundos, los cuales provocaron que ambos sintieran que el placer los desbordaba.

\- Mhásh rháphidho~ -

Lala lamía el dedo, con un antebrazo tapando su rostro por la vergüenza de que él la estuviera observando con ojos traviesos, pues lo movía por todos los rincones.

~ Sin duda alguna es un pervertido en secreto... ~

Apenas podía razonar eso con total decencia.

Rito acomodó las piernas a sus costados y la alzó, con sus runas, sin parar de moverse dentro de ella.

\- ¡R-Rito~! -

Chocó con la fría espalda de un armario, soltando un gemido y un escalofrío en el cuerpo de su contrario al sentir sus uñas desgarrando su espalda.

Ambos seguían siendo bruscos, sin llegar a hacer ruido afortunadamente.

\- Lala... -

\- Rito... -

Las colas de ambos salieron a flote y se enrollaron como serpientes, apretándose una contra otra.

\- Ah~, Rito/Lala -

La puerta se abrió repentinamente.

\- O-Oye ¿E-Estas segura que está aquí? -

Las chicas entraron, sin notar que detrás de unos muebles, había un Sofá y un rincón en donde la pareja se había hallado helada ante el pánico.

Sin embargo, esto no era un problema...

Acostada en el sofá, Lala está siendo penetrada violentamente mientras su novio agradecía que el sofá no rechinaba y que él no hacía mucho ruido. Las puntas de las colas de ambos se rozaban tantas veces que sentian que ambos perderían la cabeza.

\- Hmmmh~ -

La muchacha se tapó la boca con ambas manos, gozando, de cierta manera, que estaban cerca de ser descubiertos.

Un golpeteo de pieles fue oído por una de ellas, ignorando que su amiga estaba buscando por las mesas del lugar.

Rito tomaba bocanadas de aire enormes y utilizaba pocos movimientos, haciendo que su cansancio y placer se pudieran comprimir y no afectar a los alrededores.

Atravesando unas mesas y un pasillo improvisado, la muchacha notó que había un pequeño rincón permitiendo luz, siendo levemente tapado por los armarios que se cerraban, formando paredes a simple vista. La pareja, que estaba apoyada contra este, no notaba el peligro que se aproximaba.

La joven miró el mueble, intrigada, estaba por apoyarse a escuchar...

\- ¡Lo encontré! ¡Vámonos de aquí antes de que nos vean! -

Su amiga inmediatamente salió del salón.

\- ¡O-Oye, espérame! -

Ella se alejó rápidamente, asustada por lo oscuro del lugar, sin notar que la pareja estaba finalmente en sus límites. Cerró la puerta sin más, ignorando lo que sea que había allí.

\- R-Rito... ¡Ah~! ¡A-Algo viene! -

\- ¡Yo también! ¡Lala! ¡Debemos detenernos! -

Haciendo trampa, el muchacho comenzó a acelerar el proceso de ella, que se hallaba exhausta en el suelo, tomando su cola y lamiendola, mientras retiraba su miembro y acababa manualmente en su boca.

Terminado esto, Rito cayó en el suelo, frente a ella, que limpiaba su rostro al sorpresivo ataque de su novio.

\- ¡Mooo~! ¡Me voy a tener que bañar por tu culpa! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! -

\- L-Lo siento. N-No creo que sea m-momento de tener un bebé aún... -

El castaño estaba nervioso, limpiando el rostro de su novia con un viejo trapo sedoso.

\- Está bien... ¡Para la próxima, me avisas! -

\- ¡¿P-Próxima?! -

\- ¡Claro! Abra que esperar un día en el que Mikan y tus padres no estén ¡Pero lo haremos otra vez! ¡Me aseguraré de que no hayan sustos para la próxima~! -

El muchacho rió levemente. Ella era bastante curiosa.

\- ¿E-Estuve bien? -

Ambos preguntaron esto, tímidamente. Rieron al notar que ninguno podía responder al respecto.

\- Bueno. Lala, tu plan fue bastante interesante... Pero si tenían un "B", imagino que sabrás cómo hacer para que salgamos de aquí... Porque nos encerraron... -

\- ¿Eh? -

* * *

Rito suspiró suavemente. Hoy era un día tranquilo, o así esperaba que siguiese siendo...

\- ¡Rito! -

Este se sobresaltó, sin notar que estaban por golpearlo con la pelota. Soltando su mutación Deviluke, la pateó con fuerza, mandandola a volar... Directo al rostro de una muchacha.

* * *

La muchacha abrió los ojos lentamente, notando que Rito le sonreía algo nervioso.

\- ¡Despertaste! ¡Me alegra mucho! Mikado-sensei está en la sala de profesores. Dijo que sólo era una contusión, nada de que preocupa- ¿Estas bien? -

\- ¡Rito-kun~! -

La muchacha, sin previo aviso, lo abrazó de una manera muy íntima.

\- Estuve esperando esto por mucho tiempo. Siempre te estoy mirando y ahora puedo decirte lo que siento... -

~ ¿Lo que siente? ¿Acaso me dirá que le duele? -

\- ¡Me gustas! ¡Se mí novio, por favor! -

Rito se congeló inmediatamente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Perdón? -

\- Entiendo que tengas a Lala... Pero no puedo olvidar aquel beso que me diste... -

Terror. Esto se le iba de las manos.

\- ¡¿B-B-BESO?! ¡¿CUÁNDO, CÓMO, POR QUÉ?! -

Ella sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Lo olvidaste? Tal vez todo no esté perdido... Quizás otro lo haga -

Acomodó al muchacho contra si, dispuesta a besarlo.

\- ¡Rito~! ¡Saruyama me dijo que estarías... -

Parpadeó 2 veces ante la escena frente ella.

\- ... Aquí... ¿Run? ¿Qué haces con mí novio? -

\- ¡Amorcito! ¡No es lo que pare-! ¡Un momento! ¡¿Run?! -

El muchacho se movió tanto que su cabello rozó con la nariz de la muchacha, haciéndola estornudar.

Una explosión de polvo hizo que Ren y Rito estuvieran frente a frente.

\- ¡AAAAAAH! ¡UN MARICON! -

\- ¡SOY UN HOMBRE, IDIOTA! -

* * *

\- U-Un descendiente de la familia real de los Memorze... Ya ve- ¡Amorcito! ¡Eso duele! -

\- ¡Callado o dormirás en el sofá! -

Lala estaba furiosa, pateando el culo del arrodillado castaño. Estaba furiosa con Rito por dejarse seducir y con Run por enamorarse de su novio. Sabía que la poligamia con él no era problema, pero ella había aprendido lo suficiente en la tierra para aceptar a alguien más a su lado.

\- Generalmente, un estornudo no debería provocar su transgénico cambio, pero ellos crecieron en La Tierra. Los cambios de entorno y cambio magnético los adaptaron de esa manera -

Ren lloraba por tener ropa de mujer sobre si. Rito finalmente entendía porque Lala lo usaba como juguete...

Ren... Esa chica era bastante problemática...

\- ¡No pienses en ella! -

\- ¡Ay! ¡Amorcito! ¡Piedad! -

Mikado sonreía tranquilamente. Ese muchacho sería un curioso rey en el futuro.


	6. Chapter 6

Ronnie: Lamento demorar mucho, y me alegra que te guste.

You10: Me alegra que disfrutes esto. Lamentablemente, el sistema de Copy-Paste de Fanfiction anda bastante mal, ya que borra todos mis puntos divisores en las historias. Igual gracias por el consejo.

D6pQO: ¿Khé?

* * *

Paz. Rito no podía tener un gramo de paz por culpa de su padre...

[ … ]

\- Rito. Mis clones quieren dibujar un papión para el próximo manga. Necesito que me traigas libros de Zoología de la biblioteca de tu escuela y llévalas -

[ ... ]

\- Que clones de padre tan flojos tengo... -

Mientras buscaba, Rito oyó que un montón de libros cayeron. Volteó, notando a Yami debajo de una pila, mirando la nada.

\- ¿Yami? ¿Estás bien? -

\- ¿Eh? Estoy bien, Yuuki Rito -

\- Pues yo no lo creo... Tienes el rostro rojo -

El muchacho tocó la frente de esta, alejandola instantáneamente al quemarse.

\- ¡Carajo! ¡Estás mal! ¡Sujétate! ¡Conozco a una doctora que te ayudará! -

Rito comenzó a correr con la muchacha colgada a su espalda.

Algo que podía asegurar es que los clones de su padre tendrían que esperar por el encargo...

* * *

\- ¡Lala! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Yami está fatal! -

La Deviluke estaba sorprendida. Repentinamente, su prometido se aproxima a ella y le ruega encontrar a la médica de la escuela, quien se hallaba en su casa. Sin embargo, su sorpresa estaba basada en que la mujer que alguna vez intentó matarlo se hallaba montada en su espalda.

* * *

La puerta principal de la mansión se abrió con lentitud, sorprendiendo a ambos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Sensei? -

Rito estaba completamente aturdido, su nariz sangraba a causa de la perfecta vista que tenía de la doctora que se hallaba en lencería.

\- Buenos días... Acabo de levantarme... -

\- ¡No veas! -

Lala inmediatamente le tapó los ojos con las manos.

* * *

Dentro del edificio, especímenes, tónicos, y sustancias de procedencia dudosa se notaban en los estantes y mesas. Sobre una de estas, la asesina, Konjiki No Yami, se hallaba acostada en la mesa. Lala y la profesora estaban presentes, mientras que en una esquina, Rito veía los especímenes.

\- ¿Yami-chan estará bien? -

\- Intentaré lo que pueda. No es algo normal, pero trataré de ser eficaz. Ayúdame. Tenemos que desnudarla... -

Un cristal se rompió. Rito se recompuso tras un ataque de nervios.

\- ¡E-Esperaré afuera! -

* * *

La noche cayó, Yami se hallaba en una cápsula de sanación, mientras que Mikado sonreía tranquilamente al verla despertar.

\- Ha pasado tiempo... ¿Yami? Rito te llama así -

La rubia suspiró, soltando burbuja de aire.

\- Él y su prometida te trajeron a mí... Puedes pagar con moneda terrestre -

\- Entendido... -

El techo se partió. Rito cayó herido, encajando un terrible puñetazo a la derecha, mandando a volar a su objetivo.

\- M-Maldito... -

Mikado seguía sorprendida por los destrozos de su hogar, Yami se cubrió el torso desnudo, avergonzada.

\- ¡Rito! -

Lala bajó por el hueco y lo abrazó, preocupada.

\- Estoy bien. Debo detener a ese bastardo -

Todos vieron al castaño listo para la acción. Esta era su nueva rutina... Esta era su barrera contra su deseo de casarse con Lala.

\- ¡VAMOS, MALDITO! -

* * *

Otro día había llegado a pasar con normalidad. Lala miraba a su prometido, entistecida. Este tenía heridas horribles y un cansancio notable.

\- Rito... -

La muchacha cerró los ojos, esperando que el muchacho despertara en la cápsula de Mikado.

* * *

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Haruna! -

El tiempo tras el incidente ocurrió. El grupo de amigos "civiles" felicitaba a la azabache por finalmente alcanzar los 17 años.

Saruyama sonrió levemente, tensando a su amigo por su mirada. Algo iba mal.

\- ¿Q-Qué tienes? -

\- Hace tiempo ustedes dos desaparecieron... Dudo que sea por enfermedad -

Rito sudaba a mares, nadie más que su amigo lo notaban.

\- ¡¿Q-QUÉ DICES?! -

Repentinamente se calló al notar todas las miradas.

\- Perdón ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí? -

\- Rito, cuéntamelo ¿Qué ocurrió? -

\- Nada... -

[ ... ]

Un breve recuerdo pasó por su cabeza. Lala en el sofá, y él, aproximándose.

~ Rito ¡Ah~! ~

[ ... ]

Sangre. El muchacho se tapó la nariz y comenzó a reír levemente, atontado.

\- Esta bien, amigo. Solo bromea... ¿Rito? -

* * *

\- ¿"Color Twist"? ¿Qué es eso? -

\- Simple, hermosa. Se gira una rueda y el color que marque obliga al jugador a colocar alguna parte del cuerpo en ella. Probemos juntos. Risa, Mio, les dejo la rueda -

\- ¡Claro! -

Rito la tenía de las manos. La avergonzada princesa sentía su corazón latir con fuerza ante su sonrisa. Sin notar sus perversas intenciones.

* * *

\- Rojo, mano derecha -

\- Voy y... -

Lala soltó un jadeó suave. Se avergonzó al notar que Rito rozó su mano con su entrepierna "accidentalmente". Llevaba "rozandole" el cuerpo bastante tiempo.

Volteó, notando que su novio sonreía tranquilamente. Oh, como se las cobraría.

\- ¿S-Sabes, Rito? C-Creo que hay un punto sin ubicar ahí -

\- ¿Hmm~? ¿Don...~? -

Impacto. Un rodillazo fue a los testículos del prota.

\- Aaaaaaah... -

\- ¡Te quedas sin sexo por una semana! -

Ojalá no lo hubieras declarado abiertamente...

Estático. Rito ignoró su dolor, mirando a su novia completamente avergonzado. Está no notó su error, hasta que vió el rostro de todos en la sala.

\- Creo que metió la pata, Lala-sama -

Peke no se equivocó. Las miradas pasaron a cada uno de ellos, hasta que todos se avergonzaron. Eso confirmaba lo bien que oyeron todo.

\- ¡HIIIIIIAAAAAAAA! -

* * *

Rito azotó su cabeza nuevamente. El banco ya tenía signos de rotura por el maltrato obtenido de parte de su usuario.

[ ... ]

~ ¡No se les ocurra divulgarlo! ¡Su padre me matará! ~

[ ... ]

Suspiró. Apenas logró hacer que sus amigos no dijeran nada, aunque las miradas de Mio y Risa le aterraron por completo... y la mirada deprimida de Sairenji le causaba algo de intriga.

Lala desapareció cuando Zastin solicitó su audiencia antes de las clases. Luego le preguntaría que necesitaba.

Viento. El movimiento fuerte e irregular del viento sacudió las ventanas, sorprendiéndolo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Una tormenta? -

Imposible, el cielo estaba más claro que la sexualidad de Ren.

\- ¡ENCONTRÉ EL PARAÍSO~! -

El gritó de una voz similar a un niño apareció en los pasillos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -

Al salir, un repentino viento lo atacó, por lo que se sostuvo del marco de la pared, destrozandola.

\- ¡Esa fuerza...! -

Impacto. Voló por la ventana de un brutal impacto, cayendo al suelo, destruyendo todo.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Otro más?! ¡Es el cuarto en la semana! -

\- ¿Huuu? ¿Has peleado con tantos? -

Del polvo, un pequeño niño apareció frente a él. Su voz era ruda, más no su tamaño.

\- ¿Qué clase de fuerza abominable tienes tú? -

Él ya estaba en postura y con sus runas cargadas. Debía enfrentarlo a como dé lugar.

\- Vaya, ya estás alerta. Eso es bueno. Eres bastante resistente... -

Desapareció repentinamente, alertando al castaño que se dió la vuelta

\- ¡PERO NO FUERTE! -

De un golpe, Rito terminó atravesando el campo de béisbol. El enano golpeó el lugar donde cayó él, rápidamente. Sin embargo, él no estaba.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Pudiste reanimarte? -

Golpe. Un brutal golpe a la mejilla con un bate lo mandó a volar.

\- ¡Maldito enano! ¡LALA! -

Alejándose de la zona, comenzó a buscarla por el área.

Explosión. El enano se levantó, sonriendo sin ningún rasguño.

\- ¡Es divertido! ¡Veamos cuánto más aguantas! -

\- ¡Cállate! -

Tomó un árbol y comenzó a tironearlo, mientras esté se acercaba.

\- ¡Pudrete! -

Golpeándolo fuertemente, lo mandó a un rincón del patio y comenzó a azotarlo contra el suelo, destrozando el árbol.

 **\- ¡Déjanos en paz! -**

Rabia. Saliva salió de su su boca ante su furiosa mueca.

 **\- ¡Aléjate de Lala! -**

Ira. El árbol quedó fuera y pasó a golpes rapidísimos, que ante la expansión, derrumbaron el almacén del patio.

 **\- ¡Y... ! -**

Había alzado el brazo izquierdo, cargado de runas rojas que parecían muy peligrosas.

\- ¡RITO! -

Este había cargado su último golpe. Sin embargo, el llamado de su novia lo sorprendió, relajandolo.

\- ¡Lala! ¡Aléja...! -

Impacto. El enano lo alzó en el aire de una patada a la mandíbula, y lo derribó con un impacto de talón en la nuca.

\- ¡Arriba, niño! -

\- ¡Gid Lucione Deviluke! -

El llamado puso firme al enano, que dejó lucir una cola inesperadamente.

\- L-Lala. H-hola, ha pasado tiempo... -

\- ¡¿Por qué estás golpeándo a mí novio?! -

\- ¡Debo probar que está listo para ser tu esposo! ¡Y por su fuerza, casi similar a los de su raza, debía tenerlo en cuenta! -

\- Por eso ví innecesaria una intervención... -

De un rincón, Saibai apareció con su esposa en brazos. Ambos tenían ropa elegante, parece que venían de un viaje lejano.

\- Venimos de New York, y claramente, tomé el camino largo -

El enano comprendió y extendió su mano, mientras se elevaba majestuosamente.

\- Creo que ya sabes mí nombre, cuidador del universo -

\- Solo Saibai. Veo que mí hijo aprobó tu prueba -

Aún flotando, el enano se acercó.

\- Ese golpe... Pudo haberme lastimado. Es fuerte, y lo será aún más cuando crezca -

Este asintió ante la información. Ambos voltearon para ver a Lala ayudando al castaño a levantarse, siendo que este estaba bien, pero lleno de heridas.

\- Puedo moverme bien, hermosa -

Él acariciaba su cabeza mientras que ella lloraba y utilizaba todo tipo de sistemas para tratarlo. Todo el mundo había sido testigo de semejante combate.

\- Bueno, niño, has sido aprobado. ¿Qué se siente ser el rey de la galaxia? -

\- ¿Eh? Yo quiero estar con Lala... -

Palmeó masivo. Era el idiota del año.

\- ¡Aún como esposo de mí hija, eres rey de la galaxia! -

\- ¡AAAAAH! ¡PERDÓN! ¡LAMENTO OLVIDARLO! -

El enano estiraba las mejillas del castaño, haciéndolo llorar.

Lala suspiró. Miró a lo lejos, notando a los testigos de la escena. Entre ellos, Sairenji estaba ahí, deprimida.

\- Yuuki Rito... -

El rey y el heredero miraron a su lado, notando a una rubia que lo veía seriamente.

\- Ahora, como rey, podrás tener más de una esposa ¿Verdad? -

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yami? -

\- Ya veo. Tienes a una asesina a tu merced, sería bueno que sea tu guardaespaldas... -

Gid reflexionaba de manera tan gratificante e incluso estratégica.

Lala se sorprendió al notaría tan tímida, aún con un rostro serio. Notó una masiva nube de tierra aproximándose, suspirando porque sabía de quién se trataba.

\- ¡Rito-kun~! ¡Quiero ser la tercera! -

\- ¡¿RUN?! ¡ESPERA! -

Tres. No, cuatro muchachas estaban interesadas en él, y ella no podía hacer nada al ver a su prometido tan avergonzado.

Miró a la azabache, estaba tan deprimida visualmente.

Sacó su bastón e invocó una especie de varita curiosa.

\- Te daré una oportunidad, Sairenji. Es hora que resuelvas tus dudas... O lo perderás por siempre. Tampoco se las dejaré fácil. Él es mí esposo, y quiero que solo sea mío... -

Rito, que se sorprendió al ver lo que tenía, la llamó.

\- ¿Lala? ¿Amor? -

\- Lo siento, Rito.

Ella volteó, cubierta de lágrimas.

\- ¡Te amo! ¡Pero ellas también! -

Soltando el botón, una especie de brillo cubrió la tierra al instante.

\- ¡LALA! ¡ESPE...! -

* * *

El año finalmente llegó a su fin. Rito suspiró profundamente, había despertado y Lala apareció en su habitación desnuda, intentando explicarle que era su novia, cuando ya lo sabía.

[ ... ]

\- ¿No funcionó? -

[ ... ]

No sabía a qué se refirió en ese momento, pero nadie sabía que había ocurrido hace unas semanas atrás.

Parece que ella sí, y nunca lo había contado.

[ ... ]

\- Entonces... Tu y yo, nunca lo... -

[ ... ]

Ella no pudo continuar por la vergüenza. Sin embargo, Rito sentía que había olvidado algo importante... Algo muy importante para él.

\- ¡GEE! ¡GEEI! -

\- Ahora te doy de comer, espera un segundo a que abra el fertilizante -

La enorme planta sonrió ante la atención de su dueño.

* * *

Rito avanzó hacia la casa, intentando recordar ese algo importante, sin resultados positivos.

\- ¡Oh~! ¡Buenos días, Darling~! -

[ ... ]

Chispas. Rito y Lala besándose intensamente.

[ ... ]

Sonrojo. El castaño se sorprendió ante esa imagen.

\- ¿E-Eh? B-Buenos días, hermosa -

* * *

\- ¡Llegaremos tarde! -

\- ¡Pues andando! -

Tomados de las manos, ambos muchachos comenzaron a correr monstruosamente.

\- E-Estan emocionados por entrar en segundo... -

Mikan estaba completamente despeinada por el viento que habían levantado.

* * *

\- ¿Hmm? Esos dos... -

Yami, desde tan altura, veía el levantamiento de tierra que hacía la pareja al correr una carrera.

\- Algún día estaré cerca de él también... -

Se avergonzó y continuó leyendo.

* * *

\- Entonces... ¿Eh? -

Sorpresa. Frente a todo el mundo, Rito y Lala tropezaron y cayeron en una posición comprometida. El castaño tenía su rostro sobre las piernas de la princesa Deviluke, mientras que está hacia presión para avergonzarlo.

\- Ufu, fu, fu, ya quieres hacer eso, Rito.

\- L-Lala, m-me quedo sin aire... -

\- ¡AHH! ¡RITO, NO MUERAS! -

* * *

\- ¡Hey, Rito! -

\- ¿Hmm? Saruyama ¿Ocurre algo? -

\- ¿Oíste los cambios de este año? Tenemos a Kotegawa Yui aquí... -

\- ¿Quién? ¡Ah! No, no lo recuerdo... -

\- ¡Si serás! ¡Yuuki Rito! -

Este se aterró al ver a la susodicha frente a él repentinamente.

\- ¿S-Sí? -

\- ¡No creas que permitiré tus actos inmorales en la escuela! -

\- Espera ¿Khé? -

Su rostro retrasado era muy hilarante.

\- ¡MALDITO, YUUKI-KUN! ¡SOY EL UNICO EN DIFERENTE CLASE! -

\- ¿Eh? -

Impacto. Ren fue detenido por una hermosa pared que no pudo desviar al intentar atacar a Rito.

\- Ya me cansé de ti... -

Tomando un par de escombros en polvo, los sopló cerca de su nariz, haciéndolo estornudar.

\- Problema resuelto -

\- ¡Rito-kun~! -

\- Y uno nuevo comienza... ¡Espera, Run! -

Lala, que había hablado con la policía para sacar a Zastin de prisión, otra vez, estaba en el pasillo. Rabia. No dudó en aproximarse a la escena.

\- He, he, he, ahora Lala no está para moles... ¿Eh? -

La acosadora se hallaba atada a una silla.

\- Run... -

Escalofríos. Miró hacia atrás, notando a la princesa con una soga en la mano.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces con mí novio? -

\- ¡Hiiiii! -

* * *

\- Bien. Como es el primer día del nuevo semestre, deberíamos elegir a los delegados para esta clase, ¿Alguien desea postularse? -

Yui inmediatamente accionó. Estaba harta de que Rito y sus amigos hicieran lo que quisieran a sus anchas.

Haruna, que se mostraba algo incómoda por una serie de pensamientos que no dejaban su cabeza desde hace una semana, se negó. Era obvio que esto y el club de tenis no le dejaban fácil todo.

\- ¡Yo quiero! -

\- No habrán tardes de películas... -

\- ¡Me niego! -

Lala desistió inmediatamente ante el burlesco aviso de su novio. Por lo que Yui pensó que tendría la bandeja servida.

Al final ganó Sairenji con 30 votos... Uno de esos fue de Lala, quién, a pesar de darle una oportunidad para confesarse con Rito, la quería lejos por propósitos personales.

Incluso si amaban a su novio, ella no se las dejaría fácil.

* * *

Otro día de clases. Lala y Rito salieron de su "rincón especial" y avanzaron por los pasillos, juntándose con el resto de sus amigos.

Rito se separó del grupo, explicando que había olvidado algo en el salón y que volvería rápido.

Pero el destino le tenía otras cosas preparadas.

Choque. Rito cayó, notando que había impactado contra un chico de primero.

\- ¿¡Tachibana!? -

El castaño reconoció al joven, mostrándose alegre.

\- ¿¡Yuuki-sempai!? ¡Ha pasado tiempo! -

\- ¡Si! ¿Desde el equipo de fútbol, cierto? -

\- ¡Exactamente! Oh, que suerte la mía. Yuuki-sempai, he oído que usted tiene una novia, ¿Es eso cierto? -

\- Prometida. Si, así es, ¿Ocurre algo? -

\- Ahí estás, Yuuki Rito... -

\- ¡Rito-kun~! -

\- ¿¡Yami!? ¿¡RUN!? -

Las jóvenes se acercaban velozmente, y el joven no entiendía por qué.

\- ¡Nos vemos luego! -

Corriendo en dirección alternada, empezó a alejarse de estas, que comenzaron a perseguirlo.

Sin notarlo, las esperanzas del joven de primero fueron puestas en Rito.

* * *

\- Rito... -

\- No, Lala -

\- Dame más~ -

\- ¡Ya fueron más de 3 veces! -

\- ¡No estoy satisfecha! -

\- ¿¡Qué!? Maldita sea... Abre la boca -

Colocado en su boca, la joven saboreó la porción de salchicha, masticando suavemente. El joven cubrió su entrepierna por alguna razón.

\- Ara, ara, Rito, estás muy meloso con ella... -

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Muy meloso! -

Mio y Risa observaban todo con sonrisas traviesas.

\- ¡Yo también quiero, Rito-kun~! -

Golpe en la mesa. Lala apuntó a su amiga con la cuchara.

\- ¡Es MÍ novio, Run! ¡Búscate otro! -

\- ¡No desistiré! -

Entre la discusión, Rito notó que su ex-compañero del club lo observaba a lo lejos.

\- ¡Haruna! ¡Dile algo! ¡Tu eres la moralista aquí! -

\- ¡No la uses como escudo, Lala! -

\- ¡Rito! ¿¡Tu qué opinas!? -

Nada. El castaño había desaparecido. Todos notaron que hablaba con alguien escondido en la entrada.

Rito volvió, suspirando. Se sentó, bajo la mirada de todos y habló.

\- Haruna, ¿Te gusta alguien? -

La bomba desatada hizo que Lala soltara la cuchara de golpe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Supertotitoti** : Me alegra que te haya gustado e intentaré mejorar todo lo que ustedes crean que sea necesario. Para eso sirven sus comentarios. Gracias por darme una oportunidad de lectura.

Creí que había sido claro cuando dije que se atrasaron unas semanas de memoria en el mundo. (La aparición del padre de Lala y el cumpleaños de Haruna).

 **Ronnie Byron Valenzuela Meza** : Me alegra que te esté gustando y espero mejorar las cosas que te parezcan disconformes.

* * *

\- **¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS PREGUNTAS TAN REPENTINAMENTE, RITO INFIEL?!**

\- ¡E-Espera, hermosa! ¡Es un malentendi... UGH!

Lala derribó el rostro de su novio de un masivo impacto contra la mesa, sin notar el como la había llamado. Si fuese humano, hubiera muerto. Run estaba celosa ante la declaración repentina del castaño. Sairenji, avergonzada a más no poder. Mio y Risa rieron ante toda la escena y continuaron comiendo.

\- ¡Cállate, infiel!

\- ¡Un amigo mío está enamorado de ella y me rogó que le preguntara! ¡No me pegues más, amorcito! ¡AAAAHG!

\- ¡Ah~! ¡¿Era eso?! L-Lo siento, **darling**...

 _Escena. Ella y él mordiéndose los labios con suavidad. La camiseta de entrenamiento de la princesa comenzó a subir por acción de la cola de su novio._

\- ¡Rito!

\- ¿E-Eh?

Todos lo veían con preocupación. Parece que estuvo mucho tiempo pensando en eso.

\- Lo lamento, hermosa. Estaba pensando en algunas cosas...

Al oír eso, Lala se sintió levemente abrumada. Ese apodo le hizo entender algunas cosas...

\- ... ¿Y bien Sairenji? ¿Alguien está atravesando tu corazón últimamente?

Rito estaba relajado, sin notar que era el motivo del nerviosismo de ella.

\- A... A mí...

Roja de la vergüenza, pero con una mirada de molestía, Sairenji se levantó de su asiento y huyó rápidamente.

\- ¡Lo siento!

Con esa repentina situación, Rito no pudo terminar su día más que confundido.

* * *

\- ... Ya veo. ¡Gracias, Sempai! ¡Ahora tengo mí confesión en la presidenta del comité de disciplina!

Rito y Lala miraban al joven completamente motivado, a pesar de todo lo que le contaron.

\- ¿Eh?

El castaño tenía una sensación de horror. Algo iría mal en todo esto...

* * *

\- ¿Fantasmas? ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Rito continuó desayunando con Lala relatando la historia que se había esparcido por la escuela.

\- Si. Dicen que está en la antigua escuela, pero no sé si es creíble...

La joven miró al joven meciéndose en la silla, mirando a su madre cocinar con su hermana. Ambas, tranquilas, meciéndose suavemente en filamentos dentro aquél pequeño espacio.

\- Los extraterrestres existen; la prueba cabal lo son tú y el viejo, no estaría demás que existan los ambientes sobrenaturales. Hace tiempo atrás, un dragón rojo galés, que había comprado en la ciudad, brilló intensamente, rompiendo una estantería...

\- ¡Oh~, lo recuerdo! ¡Lala se disculpaba porque creyó haberlo destruido con sus experimentos!

\- Ya veo...

Rito golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano, llena de intensidad y predisposición.

\- ¡Vamos a comprobarlo! -

Ante toda esta palabrería, Lala finalizó su té.

* * *

\- Así que... Esta es la escuela antigua. No siento absolutamente nada de poder...

Rito dijo esto, relajando a los demás ante algún temor por qué algún otro extraterrestre viniera por Lala.

Lala iba segundo, mientras que la aterrada Haruna iba junto a sus amigas.

Pisada. Rito, sorprendido por el ruido inesperado que tan cerca había aparecido, atacó una puerta de una patada inesperada, revelando a Yami con su tradicional mirada seria.

\- ¡Yami~! ¿Tú eras el fantasma?

\- A todo esto, ¿Qué haces aquí? Me asustó tu forma de llamar la atención.

\- Libros, Yuuki Rito. Y no sé de qué habla, princesa.

Sin previo aviso, las amigas de Lala la abrazaron y comenzaron a mimarla, incómodandola.

Inesperadamente, Rito se puso serio y caminó, quedando de espaldas a ellas.

\- Tu también lo sentiste, Yukki Rito.

Todas estaban intrigadas ante las palabras de la sonrojada Yami.

\- Si... Hay alguien más aquí...

Todas se pusieron algo tensos. Los pasos comenzaron a oírse y a ir cada vez más cerca.

\- ¡USTEDES! ¡ESTÁ PROHIBIDO EXPLÍCITAMENTE EL ACCESO A ESTE LUGAR!

\- Ah... Falsa alarma. Es la vieja gruñona de Yui...

Aún sin verla, Rito la distinguió fácilmente.

\- ¡¿A QUIÉN CREES QUE LE DICES ASÍ?!

\- **Váyanse.**

Rito se incomodó y golpeó a sus espaldas, pensando que habría alguien, y saltó hacia atrás, evadiendo un derrumbe pequeño.

El derrumbe incrementó, obligando a Rito a saltar hacia este para rescatar a las chicas que caían.

\- ¡LALA!

La detuvo en brazos al instante, evitando que todos sufrieran una violenta caída al aferrarse a él.

Risa, Mio y Yami, quienes evitaron el accidente, fueron a buscar la manera de ayudar, mientras que todas destrozaban a Rito con su peso.

Piano. El salón de música despedía un sonido muy irritante.

Tras reponerse, siendo los gritos de Haruna lo unico que lo estaban destrozando, Rito pateó la puerta sin mucha fuerza, permitiéndole acceder. Al entrar, no había nadie.

\- Hay alguien más aquí... Lala. Formación de defensa.

Sonidos. Distintos sonidos comenzaron a oírse cerca de ellos. Al mirar al fondo del pasillo, 2 maniquíes comenzaron a avanzar rápidamente hacia ellos.

\- ¡Pudranse!

Desarmó al cuerpo esquelético de un golpe, y atravesó el del muñeco con otro.

Enanos. Pequeñas bolitas con ojos cayeron de los muñecos y comenzaron a huir al notar la letalidad de Rito.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Cobardes!

Sacudida. El edificio comenzó a moverse bruscamente, y el piso se abrió, mostrando a un monstruo con muchos tentáculos y un ojo.

- **¡SE LOS HABÍA ADVERTIDO!**

La criatura alzó un tentáculo, mostrando a Yami completamente derribada.

\- N-No puedo ayudarte contra esto, Yuuki Rito.

Estaba completamente asqueada. La criatura se sacudió rápidamente y capturó a las chicas, dejando a Rito.

\- ¡LALA! ¡YAMI!

Risas. Detrás de Rito, muchos monstruos comenzaron a aparecer.

\- Ja, ja, ja. ¡No pueden huir!

Risas. el castaño volteó hacia el ejercito con sus runas cargadas.

\- Creo que no comprenden la situación. Yo no estoy encerrado con ustedes, ustedes estan encerrados conmigo.

Mostrando sus runas, el muchacho se lanzó contra estos. Derribandolos muy fácilmente a base de golpes.

- **¡Oye, tú!**

La criatura no dudó en atacarlo al verlo lograr derribar a todos sus colegas. Saltó sobre la cruz de tentáculos que incrustó en el suelo y corrió hacia él.

- **¡A-Aléjate!**

Intentó golpearlo con todo, pero fue imposible. Rito le dió un puñetazo en la cabeza, que no solo se hundió en el cráneo, sinó que también lo noqueó.

\- Eso obtienes por tomar a mí...

Cuando los tentáculos dejaron de moverse bruscamente, Lala cayó en los brazos de Rito.

\- ... Prometida.

Y sobre ambos, cayó Yami, que seguía desmayada.

\- E-Estos son Aliens. L-Lala, ayuda. Creo que me rompí algo.

- **¿E-Eh? Ah, si. Nosotros somos fuimos reestructurados de nuestros planetas y terminamos en este. Viviendo aquí...**

\- Ya veo. Así que crearon la historia de los "fantasmas" para mantenerse en este lugar, a salvo.

Una bella enfermera apareció entre los pasillos, sorprendiendo a Rito y a Lala.

\- ¡M-Mikado-sensei!

\- ¡Oh! Rito. ¿Haciendo cosas eróticas en un enfrentamiento? Eres sorprendente.

\- ¡YO NO HICE NADA!

\- ¡Bueno, alienígenas varados! ¡Tengo una oferta de trabajo en un parque! ¡Vivirán en una casa embrujada!

Mientras las criaturas oían la oferta y se mostraban altamente felices, Rito intentaba despertar a Yami, quién aún no respondía.

\- Hermosa, cometiste un error en confiarte.

\- Lo sé...

La heredera Deviluke estaba decaída al no haber podido ayudar en el enfrentamiento.

\- Descuida, ya pasó. Ayúdame a despertar a Yami

\- ¿Necesitan ayuda?

\- ¿Hmm? Por ahora no, fantasma...

Fractura. Rito sintió su cuello crujir en cuanto volteó, palideciendo, y corroboró que estaba frente a una bella mujer de aspecto espectral y un aura enorme.

\- _Ah. Perdón por mí tardía presentación. Me llamo Oshizu, soy una fallecida mujer de actualmente 400 años~._

Caída. Rito cayó al lado de Yami, inconsciente.

* * *

\- ¡¿CI-CI-CITA?!

Lala se derrumbó en la mesa al oír que Yami invitó a Rito a una cita. O eso dicen todos, ya que en realidad lo secuestró.

\- Si. En realidad oía a Rito quejarse y a estar a los jalones con ella...

\- **Dónde...**

Lala amenazó a Mio con sus palillos. Su almuerzo se arruinó por completo.

\- ¡E-El centro!

\- **¿Traía un collar con forma de corazón?**

\- ¡S-Si!

\- Perfecto. Peke.

\- ¡De inmediato, Lala-sama!

Inmediatamente, el enano identificó la ubicación del castaño.

\- Está a unos 1km de aquí.

\- Andando. Si Rito la acepta, entonces tendremos que movilizarnos.

Se levantó de su banco, lanzando los palillos que quedaron incrustados en esta, y se abalanzó a una ventana, directo a la ciudad.


End file.
